


灯影

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 盏火 [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Kim Jongkook, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Top!Yoo Jaesuk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 一场连续杀人案纠缠起的命运。“刑警大人，您相信良心吗？”
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 盏火 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	灯影

**Author's Note:**

> 南韩刑侦AU，严重OOC，主石钟，有少许钟石，有原创角色，末尾有洙国注意。  
> 剧情Bug很多，切勿认真。

#  
自从我加入“雨伞”连环杀人案的专案调查小组之后，只平和了三天。  
10月28日清晨，案件出现了新的被害者。  
姓名崔友娜，28岁女性，尸体被发现在被害者居住的京畿道城南市边缘的一栋公寓202户。初步推断死亡时间为凌晨六点，死因暂时推断为水果刀在胸口上造成的伤口失血过多，水果刀为被害者家内的所有物，被留在了现场。  
现场没有打斗痕迹，以及，被害者的胸口上除了伤口之外，还插着一把半截雨伞。  
那半截折断的雨伞，是“雨伞”的签名。  
案件的第一发现者是公寓的管理员，姓名李宪君，32岁男性，居住在该公寓一楼101户。早晨6点20分左右，为了向崔友娜确认赊账账单而来到被害者房间门口，没有得到回应后直接进入没有锁门的案发现场、发现尸体后报警。  
“这个东西，是脚印吗？”我低头看着那滩血边上模糊的痕迹，不带什么期待的问了一声旁边半蹲着的搜查科。  
年纪也上了四十的搜查员大叔不耐烦的叹了一声，回避着我的问题招呼着旁边生受苦的小年轻们处理尸体。  
被害者的死相很难看，双眼瞪大着，眼白上布满了密密麻麻的血丝，对死亡的到临极度恐惧却毫无办法，肺部的毁灭性损伤让她无意识的抠着喉咙。她的美甲装饰掉了一半，代替她红色的美甲，她的指甲里装满了脖颈上的皮屑和鲜红的血渍。  
二十代的年轻女人，被穷凶极恶的犯罪者早早的夺去了性命，这样的事情已经是第九次了。  
范围从京畿道到首尔，几乎没有目击者，CCTV记录也很少，没有指纹和任何有用的DNA信息，证据信息严重不足的“雨伞”连续九次的完美犯罪，也是无差别杀人。  
九名被害者之间没有任何联系，除了都是二十代女性之外，不管是亲人还是朋友、公司还是住所，都没有任何交集。  
“那个杀人魔……真是勤奋啊。”搜查科大叔骂了声脏话，捏了捏肩膀后扶着我的手臂站了起来，顺势拍了拍我的肩膀，“同志哟，你加油干吧。”  
说着他轻蔑的朝我笑了，像是这段时间里对我冷热嘲讽过的所有人一般露出了同样的表情，既同情又蔑视我的徒劳功的表情。  
我也差不多习惯了他们如此这般看不起人的神色了。  
没有能力的搜查队，消极对待案件的警察厅上级甚至国家上级。  
在首尔市内外发生的大规模屠杀案件，他们只把这当作是一项影响政府形象的丑闻，就算是我把雨伞造成的人员伤亡数据贴在他们眼睛上，他们也只是装聋作哑的关注着naver新闻上对自己不利的评论。  
每一次事件的发生都在被上级压迫着，比起破案他们总是更关系媒体和舆论，还有“第一警察厅”这个名字的声望。  
旧总理刚下任不久的这个国家中心，几乎是处于无政府状态，一天比一天嘈杂无序，大选候选人们偏偏在这样威胁着国民人身安全的严峻事件面前团结得可笑，为了把热门话题转移到大选上而齐心协力的让警察厅强行闭上了嘴。  
我唯一想要感谢他们的是，这个案件因为上级压迫媒体曝光的原因，不可能会出现模仿犯。  
为什么这个案件要叫做“雨伞”这个名字，除了我现在身处的这个专案小组之外，没有人知道原因。除了搜查科和第一发现者之外，也没有人见到过被害者身上那些半截雨伞。  
脚印无法辨别，现场除了崔友娜和其男友的指纹外什么都没有，争斗的痕迹也全无，只能认为是凶手一刀毙命，或者凶手和被害者是认识的关系。  
虽说被害人是失血过多而死，前者是不成立的情况下，但案件到了第九起，后者的推断是几乎没有可能了。“无差别杀人”指的就是这个，被害者和凶手之间没有任何关联的事。  
那天的早晨下起了雨，即使不是梅雨季的十月的雨水总是断断续续。从凌晨六点左右开始到现在，持续的落着深秋时节混杂着热空气的粘稠的雨滴。  
“朴言书小姐是吗？”我向面前二十代的女性出示了警察证后，伸手示意这位目击者坐下，从口袋里拿出了笔记本和圆珠笔，“目击的时间还有印象吗？”  
“……大概是、凌晨六点左右……”她的肩膀颤抖着，似乎是受到了不小的冲击，“我五点半出来晨跑，但跑了没多久就下雨了，回来的时候应该离六点差不了多少……”  
“晨跑的习惯有多久了？”  
她有些脸红的吞了口口水：“没、没多久，一个月的程度……想起来的时候就稍微跑跑……”  
果然像是二十代女性的作风，我忽然想到我家里那个也才刚满三十的妹妹，做着笔记时没忍住笑了出来，她因为我的嗤笑声而堂皇的捂住了脸。  
“不好意思，请继续吧。”  
“嗯……我当时因为戴着卫衣帽子，所以也有可能看得不太清楚……是个男人，穿着白色的polo衫，头发有点长，像现在很多年轻男生喜欢的idol一样的发型。”  
像这样清晰的目击证言在“雨伞”一案中还是第一次，我在笔记本上迅速记录着她的证言。  
“身体很薄，驼背，我想他应该挺高的，至少一米八的程度……”  
“一米八的身高，能确认吗？”我再次问了一遍，得到的回复是朴言书没有自信的摇头。  
“他是从友娜的房间里走出来的，我就稍微注意了一下，我本来以为可能是友娜的男朋友，就在公寓门口等了一会，想着或许能看到他的脸……”她的食指紧紧扣在了一起，颤抖着放在腿上，“但是……那个男人……”  
“没有走出来？”我应接着情绪有些失控的她的话说了下去。  
她重重的点点头，指甲掐进了手背皮肉里。  
“友娜她……我虽然还不太了解，但不是个应该被人憎恨的人……”朴言书的声音越变越小，断续的说着话，偶尔咬紧了下嘴唇，“刑警先生……请您、保护好我们……”  
朴言书为了等从崔友娜房间里出来的男性，在公寓楼下的保安亭里，从六点左右一直等到了6点20，也亲自目击到了6点15分左右开始，李宪君出现在公寓的走道里，一直到6点18分他慌张的从崔友娜的房间里边打电话边跑出来的事，和报警时间也完全一致。  
我把笔记本合上，做了一口深呼吸后，扶着膝盖站了起来，把朴言书请出了102户的休息室。  
看着朴言书被搜查科的年轻男性们保护着上了楼，兴奋的心情简直要把我的心脏撑得爆炸。  
7点10分，龙宇公寓被全面封锁。  
整顿好城南警局派来的那些半吊子的年轻巡警后，我喘着气又在102户坐下，胸腔里还有剧烈的鼓动声在敲击着我的身体。  
终于抓到这个家伙了。  
终于。  
当我的脑子里只剩下这个想法的瞬间，口袋里的手机响了起来。那是我为我的上司专门设置的铃声，警笛声音，每次听着都很有危机感。  
“喂，刑事一科刘在石。”  
“现在在哪。”他用低沉而颤抖着的声音劈头就是这样一句话。  
“……龙宇公寓，在调查第九个被害……”  
“现在是第十个被害者了。”  
他打断我的话后接着的是持续的沉默，和逐渐从通话的对面灌进我耳朵里淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
“……被害者是男性。”

#  
阵雨从淅沥转而狂烈的过程只有几分钟，公寓周围的地面上覆盖了一层水雾，平日里作为灰尘黏在地面上的黄土湿透成了泥泞，因为案件的接连发生而走来走去的警察们，地面上脏得一塌糊涂。  
“雨伞”一案第十名被害者，金山海，27岁男性，龙宇公寓301户户主。  
第一发现者为城南市市派出所的一名初入职巡警，在封锁公寓过程中，被害者的尸体在10月28日的早上7点30分发现在龙宇公寓南面不足200米的集装箱里，死因为贯穿心脏的锐器刺伤，锐器匕首留在现场，被害者当场死亡，死亡时间因被害者身上的雨水的原因暂时无法确认。  
胸口上仍然是一把折断的半截雨伞柄，雨伞是湿的，伞柄深深地插入在被害者的胸口深处，与贯穿心脏的伤口几乎重合。  
凶手的手法比任何一次杀人都要干脆又狠毒。  
经和公寓管理员的一再确认后，公寓的南面外部地面没有设置CCTV，没有目击者，朴言书所在的保安亭正好位于公寓北面，无法确认公寓背后情况。  
——那“雨伞”究竟是怎么做到的？  
究竟是如何做到在这么短的时间里杀害两个人的？甚至是在有目击者的监视的状态下？  
既然金山海身上有雨，那就代表杀人应该是发生在六点左右下雨之后，难道是朴言书还在从晨跑回来的路上所以没有目击到？  
……这不正常。  
我首先想到的第一可能性，便是“共犯”的可能性有多大。  
“请问，这里是发生什么事了吗？”  
我准备进入集装箱进行详细调查之前，男人清亮的声音从身后透过雨声传来，随着雨点砸在雨伞上的噼啪声一起灌入耳道。  
他撑着一把黑色的雨伞站在雨里，一头茶褐色的卷发在风里飘动，散乱在他细长的双眼上，我却能从他微微弯曲的双眼里感受到某种不知名的神秘感。  
“……普通人请不要靠近，你是什么人？”我抬起手，向他的方向推开示意他退后，他却没有动作的站在原地。  
“我？”他笑了，抓着伞柄的手晃了晃，露在袖子外的半截五指指节分明，指腹微微泛白的压着伞柄，“我是这栋公寓的住户，可以让我进去吗？”  
——那是我第一次见到金钟国。  
那个瞬间，他也成为了崔友娜和金山海事件的嫌疑人之一。  
也是“雨伞”的嫌疑人之一。  
“金钟国先生，对吧？”  
他坐在我对面，为了确认自己的身份而点点头。  
眼前的男人是“雨伞”的嫌疑人，金钟国。  
41岁男性，作家，居住在首尔市内江南区，10月28日凌晨返回旧居龙宇公寓701户取回工作相关资料，两起案件事发时没有不在场证明。  
金钟国，41岁，成功的事业人。身高178厘米，棕黄色短发，初遇他时穿着一身黑色的开衫毛衣，黑色的裤子和黑色的鞋子，浑身都在黑色里，危险得如同黑夜。轮廓鲜明的脸型，立体感分明的五官，蜜色的皮肤肤色，和一对细长的蛇眼里朝我投射出来的狡黠的光影。  
后者是我带有私情的，对于金钟国这个人的第一印象。  
“案发时间凌晨六点，你在哪里，可以具体的和我说明一下吗？”  
“在附近的一家民宿睡觉，睡得很死，连下雨的声音都没有听见。”他嘴角上总是带着淡淡的笑意，说话时的声音时而低哑又时而清亮，无奈的嗤笑出声时，嘴角会无意识的上扬，“不过没人能证明我在睡觉，我是一个人睡的。”  
“……那就是没有不在场证明，你清楚的吧。”  
他沉默着，视线飘向了一边点点头。对金钟国审问的大部分时间，他都是沉默着，眨着一双细长的蛇眼安静的注视着我。  
他比一般的嫌疑人头脑清晰很多，也很聪明，我虽然不知道他是否诚实，但只有他身上的有余感使我认为他甚至要比犯罪者还要更狡猾，也无法阻止他用带着暧昧的眼神扫过我的全身上下。  
按理来说我应该会抗拒嫌疑人如此对我本人感兴趣。  
金钟国在10月27日前的行踪，遍布于世界各地。美国、中国、澳大利亚，他的护照上只要稍微一搜就是长达五年的外国滞留签证，直到10月20日才从中国返回韩国，居住在首尔江南的公寓里。  
不针对崔友娜和金山海的案件，金钟国是“雨伞”的可能性很小，是因为雨伞活跃期间他几乎都在国外。  
我仍旧把他认为是嫌疑人甚至强行拖回警署的原因，是因为我在怀疑是否真的会有“共犯”的存在。  
——即使白色polo衫的男子不出门，“共犯”也可以躲过朴言书的视野，在公寓背后没有任何监控的角落里暗地行凶。  
他注视着我的脸，忽然苦笑一声垂下了头，刘海遮住了他一半的双眼：“刑警先生，我这么留在这里太久的话，我会很困扰的。”  
“……你清楚你现在是什么状况吗，”我在椅子上稍微直起了身体，变高的视野里出现金钟国裸露在衬衫外的胸口间的沟壑，我察觉到我的呼吸有一瞬间的停顿，“……你是犯罪嫌疑人，我们调查完之后自然会让你走。”  
他有些讶异的朝我昂起头，似乎是在警署里有点冷的抱着手臂，用一种诱人得可怕的坐姿把胸口的沟线聚拢得更加明显。  
“但是刑警先生……是您擅自把我们暂时控制在派出所的吧。”  
说着他又弯起嘴角笑了，像是一只猫科动物般，撒娇的微翘起了嘴唇。  
“……你和被害者崔友娜、金山海是什么关系。”我咳嗽一声，强硬的把话题转移回到案件调查上，就连我自己都觉得我低下头去看那其实没写着多少的笔记本的动作实在太僵硬了。  
“没什么关系，可能以前见过一两面，我对他们的脸都没什么印象。”  
他回答的语气总是不紧不慢，怠慢着我的任何提问，似乎不把自己当嫌疑人，只把这个审问当作是推理游戏般，饶有兴趣的笑着看着我的脸，也许认为我这种长相的人是个刑警的事很有趣吧。  
“但我对刑警先生的脸，好像有点印象……”  
他用指节推着自己的下颚，稍微昂起头来，身体朝我的方向稍微凑近。他的手肘已经放上了桌面，我在他的逼近下无意识的把后背贴上了椅背，当地派出所老旧的设施在我身下发出了刺耳的吱嘎声。  
“别靠近我。”我用来拒绝他的话不知为何有些颤抖。  
“刑警先生害怕我？”他无奈笑着，这个男人注视着我的双眼里，除了他过于明目张胆的诱惑之外，总是藏着什么。  
我试着让自己在他的靠近下平静下来的深吸口气，把笔记本合上，好不容易振作了起来才抬起头对上他的视线。  
“如果钟国先生是杀人犯……我当然会害怕。”  
金钟国那双细小的眼睛总是笑盈盈的，眼角上折起几道褶痕，扫着密长的睫毛，像是盯上了猎物的野兽一般悠闲的笑着。  
半些好奇、半分轻蔑，他对于我的回复抽笑一声，舌尖在下嘴唇上舔过一圈。  
“我不是杀人犯。我是不会说谎的，刑警先生难道看不出来我是个正直的人吗。”  
“……钟国先生从穿衣方式开始就挺不正直的。”  
这时他才想起要低头看一眼他开得过分的衬衣领口，吓一跳的把领子拉了起来。  
“啊，我明明是扣好了的……可能是不小心撑开了吧。”  
在派出所嘈杂的氛围里只有我和他在沉默着，互相低声细语的进行着盘查，然后面对着这意外而暧昧的气氛谁也不开口，我只是垂着视线盯了一会他摁住了胸口的手，转着笔的手不知不觉停下了动作，圆珠笔掉在桌面上的脆响声才让我再次清醒了过来。  
“……昨天为什么要在公寓外留宿？”  
“房间还没收拾过，肯定全是灰，刑警先生的话也不愿意睡在全是灰尘的床上吧。”  
“我又没说谁会睡在那种地方。”  
“例行询问，对吗？”  
我总算能想起来他给我一种什么样的既视感了。  
侦探。虽说我从来都对那些自诩侦探又自作聪明的小孩们没什么好感，但偶尔会有真正的脑子好的家伙们出现在我面前。  
像金钟国这样，锐利、危险，我无法得知他在想些什么，能感受到的只有逐渐被这个人包围和控制的窒息感，和他身上的那种想让我避开的狐狸味道。  
在所长聒噪的催促下我草草结束了审问。原本就是不经允许的拘留询审，我还想着只是一小段时间的话不会被上级发现，然而我果然还是小看了国家的控制力量。  
“现在还有谁会查这件事？刑警您，就不怕掉脑袋吗？多少眼睛在上面看着你们组啊，至少别把我搅进去了，我和孩子们还想多活几十年呢？”  
所长的话的意思是，他们派出所和城南市警局派下来的搜查人员，要全员撤回。  
收到这种命令的所长、甚至是局长，绝对不止只有他一个人。  
我站起身，身后的椅子要报废般的哗啦啦响着，还在身前坐着的金钟国被金属生锈的声音惊得肩膀一颤。  
“……刘刑警您，就别再深究啦。”所长双手插着口袋，眯着眼睛无可奈何的笑着，“谁让‘雨伞’那家伙运气好，选了个这么好的时机呢，您就为了我们国家和平，放弃这几条人命吧。”  
——国家和平。  
我不记得我是从哪一年开始，就已经不记得这个国家还存在“法律”这件事了。  
我听见身前的桌板一声巨响，什么东西的碎片扎进我的手心里，一阵刺痛，突然的痛感让手腕到手指尖都颤抖起来。  
“……刑警先生。”  
最初进入晃动着的视野里的，是金钟国睁大着眼看着我的模样，他声音轻颤着，以及他那身黑色的开衫衣上溅上了我的圆珠笔的外壳碎片。  
我的手掌从桌上撤离时，掌心里掉落出来了零散的圆珠笔的零件和破烂的外壳。  
——为了我们国家和平，放弃这几条人命。  
“……所长您在说些什么狗屁话呢。”  
坐拥权力的人总是只顾着自己的颜面和自尊，任性的操纵着底下这些可怜的公务员们。只要上司的一句话，证据就会变成“心证”，法官只要一锤子下来，我的推论全部都是“无效”。  
搜查和证据，这些东西要多少有多少，能凑效的却没有几个，因此从我的手里逃走的罪犯多不胜数。  
他们每个人，从临时收监所里出来时，都是用同一幅笑脸看着我。  
——就像是在说：真可惜啊，刑警大人。  
法律、正义、国家和平。我不知从什么时候开始早就忘记了这些我年轻时拼了命的考进警察学院的理由。  
乱糟糟的派出所因为我一句脏话逐渐变得安静下来，所长手下几个年轻人虎视眈眈的把怒火的视线投向了我。  
“……请留下联系方式，事件有进展的时候我还会再联系你。”  
我把笔记本摊开在也是吓得不轻的金钟国面前，看着这个男人也会露出惊讶的一面，不知为何有种莫名的优越感。  
金钟国歪着头，也许是被意外的事态发展惊到，看着我此时也许有些可怕的脸干笑了两声。  
“……手。”  
“……我吗？”  
我下意识的朝他伸出了手，手心里残留的笔杆碎片掉了出来。  
他的指尖划过我微微刺痛的掌心，捡起了那根还留了全尸的笔芯，流畅的在笔记本的空白上留下了一串数字。  
“嗯……名字我也写上了，地址也要吗？”他开玩笑的问着，边写边朝我抬起了头。  
“钟国先生难道认为我能没有搜查证就拜访您家里吗？”我苦笑，试着收了收因为细小的伤口而有些难以动弹的手掌。  
“那要看……在石先生您愿不愿意了。”他没听进去我的抱怨话，在号码和名字后继续添上了两行住址文字。  
金钟国在写着字的空隙里，我抬眼看见的是整个派出所的办公室内，数十只眼睛朝我投来的目光。恐惧、憎恨、轻视，那都是我曾在警察学校就读的时期时不曾预想到的可怕的神色。  
不知何时我的手突然停止了颤抖，被陌生的温度包裹着，刺激着手上的伤处突突的跳着疼。  
男人指节上一层厚厚的茧子，温热的体温和粗糙的触感，他在我手上又放下了那根歪曲着的笔芯。  
他站了起来，一边叹着气扣好了衬衣扣子，遮住了无意间裸露在外的胸膛。  
“……那么，再联系。”  
那句话的声音轻的只有我们两个人才听得见。

#  
我确认过了金钟国的手机号后，私底下为了瞒过上面的人调查而忙了一段时间。  
29日我回到案发现场的时候，人已经撤的差不多了，只剩下几个搜查科的孩子们在那里加班守着，似乎是那个大叔卖了我一个人情。  
嫌疑人除了金钟国之外，那个大叔又给了我两个名字。  
一个是李宪君，崔友娜的死亡现场第一发现者，也是这栋公寓的管理员。因为崔友娜长期赊账的原因，和崔友娜比较亲近，与金山海没有过多交集。他的异常之处就在于，他所居住的101户南面，有通往公寓南面集装箱和仓库的后门。  
另一个人的名字叫做郑雨彬，28岁男性，302户户主。和金山海是高中同窗关系，现在也保持着联系做了邻居，和崔友娜没有特殊关系。  
三楼西面倒着一把四米高的工作梯，因为地势和建筑设计的原因，302户的西面窗户外离地面的实际高度只有不到五米，再加上西面和南面一样、因为人迹稀少的原因没有设置CCTV，郑雨彬也是有躲过朴言书的监视前往南面行凶的可能性。  
……唯独让人想不通的是，为什么被害者会是金山海，一个男性。  
这不是“雨伞”一直以来的一贯作风，连续杀害了九名女性之后，突然对一个男性下手，这不可能是没有理由的。  
我开始调查金山海的身份已经过去了五天，因为被上级限制的原因，我的搜查进度变得很慢。  
这五天里，“雨伞”也没有任何行动。  
我是说，李宪君、郑雨彬，还有金钟国，都没有任何异常行动。  
搜查第六天，11月3日的傍晚，金钟国忽然给我来了电话。  
“……喂。”  
我不太明白他的意味如何，在看到他的名字显示在我的手机屏幕上时，脑海里迅速闪过几天前他在我面前的行为举动。  
这个男人对我有意思，就算我从来都对同性的爱慕没有关心也能察觉得到。  
笨拙的引诱，故意敞开领口、拉近距离，生疏的触碰，唯一高明的是“我想睡你”的潜台词，也就是他关于“床”这个单词隐晦的黄色笑话。  
“晚上好啊，在石先生。”他清亮的嗓音在这几天阴暗的日子里倒是让我心情稍微好转了一些，音调上扬的唤着我的名字的男人的声音，我竟也会听着舒服。  
“天都还没黑，这还不算晚上呢，钟国先生。”我无语的笑了，原本在电脑前坐着犯起的瞌睡也消散许多，和金钟国这个人聊天的过程意外的让我兴奋，“嫌疑犯主动打来电话，是想要自首吗？”  
“如果能让在石先生开心一点的话，我就自首吧。”  
一点也不好笑的他的玩笑话，说笑时字句里带着的气声，我几乎能想象到那张脸看着我的时候微笑的模样。  
除去其他因素，诸如案件、嫌疑、性取向，金钟国那张脸实在是很对我的胃口。  
我无法想象这样的一个男人是个同性恋，他身上的所有品质应该是属于一个贤惠而成熟的女性的，要让哪个男人来占有这个人，我光是想着就觉得有些倒胃口。  
“你要自首吗？”我接应了他的玩笑，看了一眼电脑右下角显示着的下午六点一刻的时间，揉了揉发酸的后颈，“好啊，你来我的办公室吧。”  
我在下班的时候在门口看见金钟国坐在自己的车里等我的时候，我是真的被吓到了。  
他换上了一身卫衣上套着长大衣，把身体裹得严严实实的，摇下来车窗对着我招了招手。  
“……你真的是来自首的吧。”  
我自言自语着，无奈之下只好苦笑着他的不要命，作为雨伞的嫌疑人跑到我的办公室门口、也就是首尔第一警察厅门口来接我，虽说被接的我当然是只要被发现了也是要保不住命的。  
金钟国不像是犯人，或者说，我几乎可以肯定，他不像是会杀人的人。  
和他共餐时他的言行、举止，每个词语的斟酌和行动的谨慎，身上的每个干净而清晰的角落、身体线条，说不上文质彬彬，却得体的正好，要适当的来形容他的话，只能用“绅士”这个单词。  
“要是让我上司知道我和你在幽会……不用等到明天，今天晚上我就会突然失踪的。”  
他嚼着食物静静听着我不断地抱怨首尔警察厅和旧总理的事情，时不时的附和我几句，自然流露在嘴角的笑意诱人得使我不由自主离不开眼，不知不觉中视线集中在他的脸上。  
等到我的注意力完全被分散，隔间里安静了下来，他抬起眼，缓缓眨动着双眼注视着我的眼睛。  
自从半年前我最后一次突击逮捕之后，心脏被紧张感紧攥住的感觉还是第一次。  
昏暗下他的眼里模糊的晃荡着光影。  
“……要是在石先生真的失踪了的话，我会去找的。”他在沉默很久后开了口，声音里混杂着沙哑，在窗外越暗的夜色里性感得让人头脑晕眩，“当时……在石先生摔笔的时候真的很帅，我好像有点被迷住了，所以啊。”  
他淡淡笑着，对我稍微抬起了酒杯，饮下了里面装盛着的白开水。  
远离酒精和香烟的这个男性，总是从头到脚散发着让人着迷的味道。也许是香水，或者是其他香精，第一次遇见他时，在雨里扩散进我的感官里的，也是这般带着沉香的清香味，仿佛是一种毒药在逐渐侵蚀我的意识。  
“很帅吗？”我无法理解他是如何看待这件事的，也不知道我当时究竟做了些什么，只是头脑一热时做出的事罢了，“哪里帅了，手上绑着绷带比较帅？”  
“这个造型不也挺像以前看的漫画主人公的装饰吗。”他继续开着玩笑，探着身体靠近过来，伸长了手抓住了我还缠着绷带的手心，拇指在手心上磨蹭了几圈。  
我只感觉到手掌一痒，五指抽动着稍微收紧，条件反射的抓住了他的拇指。  
他一惊，缓缓收回手的同时收起了笑意，微张着嘴唇，微眯起眼睛的打探着我的神色。  
“——在石先生，我们是同一类人呢。”  
同一类人，我一开始以为那是他在暗指我那所谓的正义感能给他带来同感。  
不管是哪一种意思，男人刻意接近我时用着低哑的声线、熟稔的微笑着，一幅游刃有余的模样，等待着我心甘情愿的上钩。每到这样暧昧的氛围里，我便觉得我似乎正全身赤裸的站在他面前。  
和金钟国在一起的时候，我的肾上腺素总是刺激着我的神经兴奋。  
“……钟国先生这样，就像是……作弊一样。”  
他歪过脑袋，左手的手指还停留在方才被我碰过的右手拇指上：“作什么弊？”  
“我还保留着你会是杀人犯的可能性。”  
虽然我从来没有被杀人犯勾引的经历，在影视剧里也没有看到过这样的情节，只是万一这样的事情真的发生了，我也不清楚应该如何应对，尤其是对方还是个同性。  
“……我的良心可以证明的吧？”他摇着头，无奈的叹着气，“在石先生怎样都无法相信的话，我也就只有这个办法了。”  
良心啊，我好久没有听到过这个词了。  
“笑什么？”他问我。  
“我笑了吗？”我装傻的反问回去，不理睬他的重新集中于进餐。  
我以为他会用那类勾引人的话来证明他的清白，类似之前关于“床”的俏皮话，然而这次的回应竟然是“良心”，是我万万没想到的。  
我必须承认的是，我在期待金钟国能对我更多的进行性暗示。  
不是我真的被他勾引上了，我也很清楚一个刑警和嫌疑人发生关系是多忌讳的事情，占想法的大部分的是好奇，还有对于所谓“秩序”的报复。  
——现在还有谁会在意连续杀人案的负责刑警和嫌疑人之间的夜生活呢。  
上面的人可是巴不得我快点犯错之后把我踢出警察厅，我想说“求之不得”这句话已经想了很长一段时间了。  
和他之间的沉默持续了不到两分钟的时间，他又变得低哑的嗓音逐渐充斥在狭小的隔间里。  
“我想我可以试试……帮在石先生解决这个案子。”

#  
11月5日的晚上七点，我照着笔记本上金钟国留下的地址拜访了他在首尔独居的公寓。  
和在龙宇公寓一样，也是顶楼，装潢的风格也很相似，简单的黑白色搭配，两室一厅，除了卧室之外，厅内的环境很干净。  
“在石先生就这么和我一个嫌疑人过夜，真的没关系吗？”他在我身后锁上了玄关门，把我换下来的鞋子摆放好后进了厨房。  
“……有什么关系，除了我自己之外还有谁会关心吗。”  
他端着准备好的茶朝我走了过来，弯下腰把茶壶放下在茶几上时，敞开的睡衣领口里裸露着饱满的胸肌形状，从他的脖颈一直延伸到胸膛上细细的吻痕还没能完全消去。  
3日那天和他睡过之后的这两天晚上，一闭上眼睛就是金钟国在我耳边的低吟声，和在交合时他紧抿着薄唇躲开我的视线、面露耻色的模样。  
他在我的双臂里，一双有力结实的手臂圈着我的后背，失神的瞬间无意识的呢喃着我的名字。  
我像是染上了毒，野蛮的占有着一个男人的身体，和他亲吻、互相抚摸，意识模糊的在他蜜色的皮肤上留下一个又一个印迹，在毫无章法的冲撞里低吟着高潮。  
他忽然收了手，拉上了下垂的衣领，暧昧的浅笑着整理好了衣物在我身旁坐下。  
“到别人家里来就别乱看了。”  
“……那在旅馆里就可以随便看了吗？”  
他把茶几上放着的笔记本电脑放在了膝上，没有直视我，也许是有些害羞的咬住了嘴唇。  
“随便摸都可以。”  
电脑屏幕上显示出了我上午给他发来的文件，是我这几天对金山海的人际圈的调查，以及他和“雨伞”一案微不足道的一点联系。关于崔友娜的案子，不是我不关心，而是认为金山海的案件更具有特殊性，所以更加重视。  
金山海，27岁男性，龙宇公寓301户户主。  
推断死亡时间为10月28日凌晨五点半至六点，死因为心脏的严重受损。现场留下的匕首经确认为金山海所有的军用匕首，刀柄上能检测出来的只有金山海和嫌疑犯之一郑雨彬的指纹。  
除了每次“雨伞”的案发现场会留下的锐器和雨伞之外，这次的犯案也没有留下任何有利用价值的证据。  
“匕首是金山海自己的？”  
“已经确认过了，郑雨彬说那是金山海退役之后一直放在身上的匕首，随身携带的……”  
他身上刚出浴后的清香味不断地在扰乱着我讲话的逻辑。  
直到前几天为止，我从来没有想过有一天我会为一个男人身上的味道着迷，甚至严重到了和他上了床，还不过两天就又开始渴求起了他的身体。  
“五点半到六点的话，是不是有可能和崔友娜的死亡时间重合？”  
“崔友娜的尸检昨天出来了，死亡时间基本上可以确定是五点五十分。”  
他略微惊讶的睁开了眯着的眼睛：“原来真的可以精准到这个程度啊……”  
“其实还可以更精准一些的，但现在状况不太好，你知道的。”  
即使肺部受伤严重，崔友娜的死因是伤口造成的失血过多，脖子上留下的吉川线也证明她在遇害后还挣扎了一段时间，几乎可以确定金山海的当场死亡是在崔友娜被害之前。  
“……如果是同时被害的呢？”他像是读到了我的心思，转过头来轻声发问，“我之前就在好奇了……雨伞这个案件，真的是一个人就能做到的吗？”  
是啊，“雨伞”的行凶范围太广了，我甚至怀疑过“雨伞”是不是个团体。  
“雨伞不得不杀死金山海的理由……如果不知道这个的话，什么推断都没用。”他的手指放在了键盘上，在空白的文档上一次次的敲起了空格，似乎是他思考时习惯性的动作，“我以前看到过这种桥段……犯人把无差别杀人当做幌子，其实杀死的最后一个人才是真正的猎物。”  
“用九个女性做幌子？”  
他抬头看了我一眼，又喃喃自语着看向了空白的屏幕：“是啊，再怎么说也不值得……就算是做幌子，也要是男性比较好，就不会显得金山海的死亡这么突兀。”  
所以金山海的死亡在这一系列的连环案里，是个谁也没预想到的“意外”。  
雨伞的意外杀人。他在电脑上缓缓打上这几个字。  
“白色polo衫的事情调查出来了吗？”  
“……你怎么知道的？”我差点没能反应过来，因为是从他口中说出的“白色polo衫”这个词。  
他莞尔一笑，有些抱歉的朝我躲开了身体：“我和言书认识，我也是今天早上才听她说的。”  
我半信半疑的注视了一会他不像是在说谎的神色，对于他对我隐藏的人脉关系无言的叹息。  
“暂时还没有，不过先是锁定了几名蒙太奇相似的人……郑雨彬也在这些人选里面，好好想想吧。”我伸手拍了拍他的大腿，顺势手指滑落到他的大腿根上，尽量克制住了想要触摸他的冲动。  
他翻阅着我整理的资料，滚动着的画面忽然停留在金山海身上插入的那半截雨伞的照片上。  
“……郑雨彬和金山海不是朋友来着吗？”他斟酌着开口，打开了崔友娜一案的调查报告，同样是翻到了断雨伞照片的一页上停留了几秒，“他们之间应该有不少聊天对话，在石先生查过了吗？”  
“正在查，手机现在在搜查科那里，一有消息就会联络我。”  
说到搜查科，我已经欠了那大叔很多了，不过现在还愿意站在我这边的战线的人，也许就只剩下搜查科那哥还算是照顾我的大叔了。  
“你从刚才开始一直在看雨伞，雨伞怎么了……”  
我的话才问到一半，茶几上我的手机忽然响了起来，上面显示着大叔的名字，通话请求只响了两三秒便挂断了。  
“……好像有消息了。”  
金钟国话音落下的同时，我的手机上显示收到了一封邮件。  
邮件画面在电脑上打开后，附加文件里先是一长串密密麻麻的代码，紧接着显示着在金山海手机里最新一条已发信息：崔友娜已经被我搞定了，知道了吧，别总是跟我抢。  
时间：10月28日 05:53  
状态：已删除。  
我还来不及去考虑这条短信的真实性，但明确的是，金山海和崔友娜是真的有某种联系的。  
“……钟国先生，请确认一下收件人。”  
页面再往下滚动，是大量的和某人的日常对话，晚餐、游戏、兼职，各种各样的讯息，直到资料的最后，显示着对话的对方备注名，“雨彬”。  
“假设这条信息是真的……”金钟国少见的面色严肃起来，散乱的发丝下一双眼睛盯着屏幕看得出神，“金山海是杀害崔友娜的犯人‘雨伞’，在行凶后却又被‘雨伞’杀死？”  
——是郑雨彬。  
他再和我对视的时候，又是笑着的，恐怕是他在和我想着同样的事情。

#  
“雨伞”之间不是主谋和共犯的关系，而是同时并存的、而且存在着竞争和合作关系的两个人。  
至今为止我和金钟国的推论，不论是在“媒体”还是在“公正”面前，都还只是一纸毫无意义的说辞，没有任何证据。  
不管推论有多完美，只要证据不足，所有推理言论就都只是我的一面之词。只要是对上级不利的案件，就算证据再多，也比不过检察官的一句“停止搜查”。  
在我还年轻的时候我无法理解他们究竟把法律当做是什么，认为法律是贵族为了保全自己而肆意利用的工具的年代应该早就过去了。  
而我所坚持的东西，却没更有人理解、更没有人愿意与我站在同一侧，被规章制度和统治者的贪婪限制的越多，看到的东西也就越来越少。  
直至我站在悬崖边上的这一天，也只有一个人在攥着捆绑住我的绳子，为了保住我最后即将燃烧殆尽的生命。  
崔友娜的手机被大叔直接交到了我手上，和一条“我只能到这了”的纸条一起。  
青瓦台对首尔第一警察厅刑事一科“雨伞”专案调查小组的搜查下了最后通牒。  
我也清楚再深挖这件案子对我来说有什么影响，对这个现在动荡不安的国家来说又有什么影响。  
案件的血腥的真实面曝光的那一天，国民们的注意力从大选转移到威胁自身生命的连环杀人案上，因为“无差别杀人”而陷入恐慌，第一个受到国民的舆论影响的，便是在当下对于警力控制毫无能力的无秩序政府。  
因为信息的不对称产生的不信任和恐慌，在这样的打击动摇下，大选日无限期的推迟，作为新总统的收入也在暴跌的信任中不断流失，直到波及到整个国家经济体。  
正好合了他们的心意，“雨伞”已经持续12天没有活动过了。是的，郑雨彬在金山海死后，已经12天没有杀过人了。  
11月9日，是金钟国第一次来到我独居的地方的日子。  
对郑雨彬的强行拘留只从11月6日18时开始持续了24小时，因为郑雨彬避重就轻的回复和长久的使用缄默权，在被上级发现之前只好放走了他。  
他走的时候望向我的那个眼神，只让我想着：啊，让人上火。又是这个眼神。  
郑雨彬消瘦的身影即将消失在视野里时，从一旁的巷子里有人迅速的把他拉进了巷子里，随即是郑雨彬的一声惨叫。  
是金钟国，不用想都知道是他。  
那个男人的“正义感”，比我还要严重，甚至已经到了病态的程度。  
对这个案子谁都放手不管的时候，只有他二话不说的就拖着郑雨彬一顿毒打，直到我认为时间差不多了去阻止他时，他猛地惊醒过来之前的双眼，是没有聚焦的。  
当郑雨彬捂着迅速发紫的脸朝着金钟国骂着脏话，说要去报警的时候，金钟国甩开我拦着他的手，一步上前，左脚猛地踩进郑雨彬胯间的空隙里，震起一片灰尘。  
“——你去啊。”他的双眼微眯着，俯视着瘫坐在地上，脸上一片狼藉的郑雨彬。  
“死人能有本事自己去报警吗……？”  
没有脏话，也感受不到他的愤怒，那瞬间爬满我的整个脊背的冷意是来自金钟国的、单纯的杀意。  
我的大脑几乎是自动过滤去了这个人可怕的一面。  
除此之外他身上的任何地方都干净得完美。  
在旅馆和在家里，是完全不同的两种体验。因为是我独属的区域，充斥着我的生活气味，在这张床上第一次多出了一个男人。  
在他身下的角度能清晰的看见，他这具肌理充实的身体在兴奋的时候，从小腹到胸肌抽搐着的幅度、肌肉凸出时的线条，和他昂着头时漂亮的脖颈曲线。  
我抱着他的腰，手指顺着他脊背凹陷下去的沟壑滑落，他浑身的肌肤因为常年运动的原因，紧致、平滑，缠附在我身上仿佛一条毒蛇。  
“……在石先生……叫我的名字。”  
“嗯……？”  
他忽然的请求让我一时间没反应过来。  
“现在也差不多……可以对我说半语了吧。”他轻笑着，双手挽住我的脖颈，稳住了喘息在我耳边磨蹭着脸颊，那是他特有的撒娇的方式。  
“……钟国啊。”  
我听见他在我耳廓上短暂的吐气，怀抱里他的身体不明显的轻颤着收紧了肌肉。  
“……嗯。”他低低的回应着我，晃动着腰椎在我身上律动起来。  
三番五次的从他身上渴求着快感和让人头皮发麻的性爱，我像是染上了毒瘾般不断吸食这个男人的身体，即使我明白对嫌疑人越轨是多么让从前的我恶心的事情。  
在恶劣的环境里我不知何时也成了佯装正义的坏人。  
想要放荡和不负责任的那个自己，只是借着这次最后的机会露出了本色而已，那个贪婪而淫荡的我一直在我身体深处活着。  
不管是性爱时、还是平日里，自从我第一次遇见他时，他就偶尔会看着我入了神，慢下了眨眼的频率，一双眼睛合上又睁开的场景似乎放慢了许多。  
像是在看着我时又思考着什么，嘴唇无意识的半开着，无意识的轻咬着探到唇边的舌尖。  
每次高潮过后留在余韵里，当他的身体还在轻微抽搐时，他也会像那样无言的注视着我，从嘴唇里溜出的喘息声颤抖着，眼里映着昏暗的灯影模糊不清。  
“……怎么了？”  
他朝我抬起了手，捧着我的脸向他拉进了距离，忽然的在我嘴唇上轻吻。  
在我从职以来的二十多年里，被他光明正大的偷袭着淡淡的在嘴上留下一个吻，和当我还在武警部队里时，经历过的被武装犯一枪打在心脏上的冲击是一样的。  
头脑昏胀、意识模糊，浑身像被电打了一样，每个细胞都在尖叫。  
冲动之下我又将他控制在了身下，他抿着嘴唇舔干净了嘴唇上残留着的各种体液，面对着我忽然的发情只是无奈的叹息一声，笑盈盈的双眼又缓缓眨动起来。我直到近看才发现他的睫毛很长，轻轻扫着他的眼睑。  
他的手指蠕动着，插进我的指缝间，轻轻扣住了我的手指。  
“已经很晚了。”  
这个男人笑起来时还是那样遮遮掩掩的，谁知道他还藏着多少秘密，我却不知不觉的总是沉溺进去，像个中了他的圈套的猎物。  
“……你这个人，好像挺危险的。”  
他嘿嘿笑出了声，嗓音哑哑的：“彼此彼此。”  
“有什么好彼此的，我很危险吗？”  
“……当然了，因为我和在石先生是同一类人嘛。”  
他意味不明的微笑、暧昧不清的眼神，总是藏着什么深层含义的每句话、每个字，我深知这个男人仍旧在我面前藏着我无法想象的秘密。  
我无语的轻笑出声，紧扣他的手指，低下身再次埋进他的颈窝间、胸膛里。  
“我和你这淫荡的家伙才不是什么同一类人。”  
他边喘息着笑了笑，结实的大腿夹紧了我的腰部，我的意识里像是通过一串电流，突然爬上脊椎的快感让眼前的一切暂时的模糊不清。  
在他温热而紧实的体内里，任何微小的缩动都能鲜明的感觉到。  
“……钟国啊。”我神使鬼差的又一次轻唤起他的名字，如他所说的那样，用着半语。  
他的身体又一次轻颤起来，包裹着我的他的体内轻微的收紧。  
背后的皮肤上又是传来如今已经熟悉的他的温度。  
“嗯。”

#  
我潜意识中发现，比起案件来说，金钟国对我更有吸引力。  
当我认识到这件事之前，也许已经错过了数十上百次可以后悔回头的机会。  
崔友娜是金山海杀的，郑雨彬和金山海起了争执后，郑雨彬在集装箱里一刀取了金山海的命。这是我和他最初的推理结论。  
至今为止的搜查和推论，因为行动的限制和我自身变得消极的原因，在“法律”面前仍然只是个五岁小孩在放屁。  
在调查每次陷入瓶颈时，每次向金钟国的身体、他的全部发泄我的隐忍和愤怒，在占有这样一个性感而傲慢的男人的同时产生让人清爽得可怕的优越感。  
……最可怕的是我也许已经不只是把他当做是发泄的工具了。  
他在我身体里、在我的控制之下，每当他隐忍着闷哼我的名字时，我便感觉到自己在往他设置的沼泽里深陷下去一分。  
11月12日，他和我闯进郑雨彬的家里时，是他开撬开的门，他冲在我的前面，把正玩着游戏的郑雨彬从椅子上用一只手拉倒在地上，一句话也没说，只低着头冷冷的注视着脸色惨白的郑雨彬。  
“开始吧。”他背对着我低声说着，一边靠近在地上半倒着的郑雨彬，边拿起了郑雨彬放在电脑桌上的手机，把他逼进了房间的角落里。  
郑雨彬的家里第一眼看上去没有什么特别的东西，就和每个普通的死宅一样，到处贴着海报、摆着漫画人物的布偶和模型，那好像是个叫做手办的东西，我很久以前在妹妹家里也见到过类似的东西。  
地板上到处散乱着零食残渣和塑料袋，漫画和杂志从地板上一直摊开到床上，几乎没有能让人落脚的地方，靠近西面的那扇窗子旁边立着一个还不足郑雨彬高的衣柜。  
“……你是不是从这里下去杀了金山海？”  
郑雨彬被金钟国的膝盖抵着胸口，上半身被钉在了墙上，他朝我瞥了一眼，没有血色嘴唇艰难的张开。  
“没有啊……我真的没杀山海……”  
“趁我还在说好话的时候给我好好说话。”  
我看见金钟国的膝盖在陷入郑雨彬瘦弱的胸骨中间，郑雨彬睁大了眼的低吼一声，双手无力的在金钟国的大腿上抠抓。  
“呜、咳！我没有……我没杀他！我没有杀人啊，我没杀山海，也没杀崔友娜……！”  
“你也只有现在能说你没杀了。”金钟国松开了脚上的力气，把瘫坐在地上大口喘着气的郑雨彬揪着领口拖了起来，我在那个瞬间没能看清发生了什么，只听见郑雨彬一声尖叫，颧骨上红了一片，为了防止他的声音被听见而被金钟国掐着半边脸捂住了嘴。  
“……如果想报警的话，千万不要被我发现啊。”  
拳头和肉体撞击的闷响声混杂着郑雨彬的痛苦的哭声从背后传来，我装作没有听见的翻查起了郑雨彬的衣柜，各种季节款式的衣服乱糟糟的堆积在衣柜里，只有两三件外套挂在衣柜顶端的横梁上。  
三件都是黑色的大衣，一身夹克、一身长衫，还有一身雨衣。  
我随手把雨衣拿了下来，无意的望向郑雨彬那边，恰好对上郑雨彬破碎的眼镜镜片后如同死鱼般的双眼，瞪大了的看着我，双手徒劳的挣扎着抓着金钟国的小臂想要挣脱。  
“钟国啊。”  
我轻声唤住了他，金钟国在那瞬间缓和了面部表情，松开手转身过来面对着我，换上了和从前无异的微笑。  
“找到什么了吗？”  
“……有研究是这么说的，”我把那件雨衣从衣架上取下来，抱在手上靠近了又瘫在了地上浑身发抖的郑雨彬，不知道那是他真的在害怕，还是因为金钟国的暴力审问而无意识的颤抖，“杀人犯总是会把杀人工具放在日常生活中最显眼的地方，因为那最不容易受到怀疑。”  
我蹲下身，拍了拍郑雨彬抖得厉害的左手。  
似乎是比较严重的手颤症，郑雨彬悬在空中要伸向雨衣的手的每个指头都在分别颤抖着。  
“你是穿着这个，从窗户那爬下去，杀了你朋友吧。”  
“我……没杀啊，真的没杀他……山海是我的朋友啊……”郑雨彬继续否认着这件事，开口的瞬间两道眼泪落了下来，不只是因为委屈还是害怕，或者是他作为一个优秀的连续杀人犯的精湛的演技。  
“别说那些没用的，你就算把血洗了也是检查的出来的。”金钟国垂下手，手掌轻放在了郑雨彬头上，拨弄起了他乱糟糟的发丝，“虽然说要逃过国搜科也是有可能的……但人啊，怎么都逃不过人类。”  
“……人类总会死的，你知道吧？”我接着他的话说了下去，把手上的雨衣放在了郑雨彬肩头上，笑着揉了揉郑雨彬僵硬的肩膀，“那就要看每个人怎么选择自己的死法了。”  
要让一个逃出法律制裁的杀人犯亲自就范，自己就要先成为一个比杀人犯还要冷血的怪物。  
要让这个杀人犯都认为，我真的可以做到就算把他杀了也要让他承认罪行。  
作为突然袭击郑雨彬家里的结果，只有一件雨衣和一台手机。自然地，不说国搜科，就连当地的搜查科也不会再涉及这个案子了，就连鲁米诺试剂也要千辛万苦的拉下脸皮去求那个大叔要，但就算是当前我保留了崔友娜和郑雨彬的手机，因为没有技术人员的原因也无济于事。  
金钟国试着用金山海的手机破译文件上的代码破解郑雨彬的手机，但好像没什么成果，唯一能证明的就是郑雨彬在10月28日的凌晨5点五53分确实是收到了来自金山海的那条杀人信息。  
朴言书的目击证言也和时间对得上，郑雨彬收到信息后下楼确认了崔友娜的死亡，于是从西面的窗户离开公寓，对金山海意外行凶，最后把金山海的死亡伪装成“雨伞”的案发现场。  
信息记录、目击证人，其实已经足够向警察厅立案抓捕郑雨彬了。  
我是说，在一般情况下。  
就算这样把调查报告交上去，上司又会用“动机”、“证据”这些东西把我的报告搪塞过去，要是运气再差一点被厅长发现我还在调查这件事，要进牢里的人可能就不是郑雨彬而是我了。  
雨衣上检测出来了很微弱的血迹。  
也许是因为郑雨彬犯案之后会仔细清洗雨衣，再加上雨伞已经长时间没有杀过人，雨衣上没能找出来更多的证据，更糟的是只有这屁大点血迹，就算是交给搜查科的大叔，他也查不出来什么。  
“……在石哥都不怎么洗鞋子的么？”他在玄关里脱着鞋，来我家里这么多次，他是第一次关注我的鞋柜，“有些鞋上还有泥，我过两天帮哥洗掉吗？”  
“好啊，那就辛苦你了。”  
他从前两天开始，不再是喊我“在石先生”，而是改口叫了我“哥”。  
他把眼睛眯成了缝，咧着嘴坏笑着，音调抬高的喊我那声“在石哥”时，我是没能弄清楚那个瞬间发生了什么事。  
就算在案件和调查上再如何心平气和或是反应灵敏，我在这个男人面前总是变得不像自己，冲动又迟钝得完全像是另一个人。  
我也给他取了个很幼稚的外号，叫做“国钟”，没什么特殊意义，只是我对他特定的爱称。  
“晚上想吃什么？我来点外卖。”  
我打量了他一番，放在膝盖上的笔记本差点滑落下去。  
“……金钟汤。”  
无趣的文字游戏，因为他的名字里“国”和汤谐音，我毫无眼力见的开了个低俗的玩笑。  
他顿了半秒，无语的笑了：“应该会很好吃吧，听起来不错的样子。”  
他笑着的时候、认真的时候，就连他每次附和着我的玩笑时无奈的神色也很温柔。  
我和他在一起的时候变得越来越奇怪。  
偏偏就是那天晚上，也许是因为和他一起在家里吃了一顿晚餐，又共用了同一间浴室，在客厅里一起讨论了和家族有关的琐事，或者是比这些更要细节的小事，每件事和他的每个举动，总是让我的心情异常的焦虑。  
偏偏就是那天晚上，我总算是把自己看清楚了。  
“唔、轻点……”他转着脖颈，因为我在他脖颈上的啃咬而挣扎着，微皱着眉发出了轻颤着的叮咛声。  
“——国钟啊。”  
“嗯……”他和前几次一样闷声回应着，抚摸着我的后脑的手指轻轻搔动我的头皮，粗厚的手掌沿着我的腰侧下滑着，搂住了我的腰。  
身为刑警，和嫌疑人发生关系、产生感情，逐渐的对他产生依赖感和主观性。  
甚至在一次又一次的性爱里认为自己真正的占有了他。  
通过性爱来的感情有多少真多少假，我不清楚，也不清楚自己是不是真的对一个同为男性的这个人动了情。  
我只知道每次被他注视时，心脏快要爆炸的生理反应是千真万确的。  
“呃……去了吗？哈啊……”  
他在我身下双目失去焦距，只装下了卧室的灯影和我的轮廓，一双结实的大腿打开着夹紧我的腰，他习惯性的如同找寻依靠般的抓住了我的手背，清亮的声线颤抖着，吐出一连串的低吟声。  
“……还没，不行了吗……？”我平稳住喘息，放缓了律动的速度，低下身贴近他发烫的身体。  
他眯起眼睛，吃力的眨着眼，泛红的脸上划下一道水渍，他在极度兴奋时，偶尔会像这样落下泪来，就像是哭了一样。  
“……你别这样，”我听见我自己喉咙里咕噜一声，本能性的伸出手抹上他的眼泪，炽热的环境里心脏疯狂的跳动声狂躁得要把我震得耳鸣，“我……都要变得奇怪了……”  
“在石哥……不是一直都很奇怪吗。”他轻笑着，被情欲折磨得无意识皱起了眉，低吟着扣紧了我的手，像是在撒娇一样的把脚跟磨蹭在我的臀部上，“啊……快点……我好像快、快要……”  
被这么一个有男人味的大男人撒娇还真是值得我开心的事情，真奇怪。  
他高潮后总是要缓很长一段时间，他的身体似乎对前列腺高潮很敏感，一次性爱里会来来回回的兴奋好几次。最开始时他有过对我隐瞒他的身体状况，直到最近他在我面前不再隐忍的喘息、低吟，一次又一次的念着我的名字、一次又一次的攀上高潮。  
然后在释放后抽搐着浑身的肌肉，昂起头发出绵长的一声带着哭腔的呜咽。  
等到他平静下来后，又是轻笑着抱着我的脖子在我嘴上轻啄一口。  
又是那样心脏被紧攥住的感觉，心跳鼓动在胸膛里的巨响声让我都要听不清他的细喘声。  
我下意识的低下身，转过脸含住他红肿的嘴唇，像个野兽般在他嘴唇上又啃又咬。  
“好疼啊……真是的。”他伸出手轻推开我的脸，无奈的笑着动了动腰，吸了口气的又停住了动作，没有办法的笑出了声，“啊……腰动不了了，都怪哥。”  
“……那要我负责吗？”我开玩笑的问，坐起身体在他腰上揉了揉。  
“……好啊，对我负责吧。”  
我倒是又一次被他的玩笑话惊得凝固住，随即又是身体的发烫和突然的心跳漏拍。  
“我真的……好像被你玩坏了。”  
大脑一片空白后，我只能用这样的话来总结我愈发怪异的心情。

#  
金钟国让我把手机还给郑雨彬的那天，雨伞已经超过三周没有现身了。  
不管怎么想都是因为郑雨彬被暴力威胁和被监视的原因，无法做出杀人的行动，就连门都没能出几次。即使那两个被我强迫安排在龙宇公寓门口蹲点的孩子不像老头子们那样成天打瞌睡，也只看到过一两次郑雨彬出门的场景。  
11月19日那天上午，302户的门打开时，门背后是郑雨彬面色蜡黄的脸，和满是谄媚和畏缩的脸色。  
“哦、刘刑警大人……”他扯着嘴角笑了笑，拉扯到伤口而疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“我来还你手机。”  
我迅速把他的手机放进了他外套胸前的口袋里，转身准备离开的时候，郑雨彬叫住了我。  
“……我有话，想跟刑警您说。”  
我在门口只犹豫了短短几秒，调转了脚步重新回到他的面前：“……你最好不要耽误我太多时间。”  
郑雨彬向我“坦白”了很多事情，包括他用梯子逃出去过。他从崔友娜的房间里出来的事也承认了，也在出来的那个瞬间注意到了对面楼下坐着的一个陌生的女子身影，也准确的说了出来当时她穿着一身灰色卫衣，那个女子就是朴言书。  
“那可是凌晨六点，你为什么要到崔友娜房间里去？”  
他不知道我手上有金山海和他有过交流的信息，面对我的提问却信誓旦旦的说着他那一套不知道有多少是真的说辞。  
“因为我听见楼下有动静……我那个时候还在打游戏，是醒着的，所以听得很清楚。”  
然而真实是崔友娜和犯人并没有任何打斗的痕迹。我尽量让自己不像前几天拜访时那样情绪偏激，即使得到的都是一派胡言也微笑着记着笔记。  
又高又瘦的二十代男性，如果不是因为宅在家里和不爱打扮，也许现在也会是个有头有脸的职场人，仔细靠近观察的话，会发现他的五官并不难看。  
这样一个青年，作为连环杀人案的有利嫌疑人坐在我面前，咧着嘴角笑得渗人，满嘴谎言的想要把我绕进漩涡里。  
“那你为什么会突然到集装箱去？既然这么说的话，你是第一个发现金山海尸体的人吧。”  
我都为他想好了答案了：因为金山海给了信息，所以去检查了崔友娜的状态，确认了崔友娜死亡后，通过某种原因知道金山海在集装箱里，于是急匆匆的为了避人耳目从窗户出去，因为崔友娜的死亡和金山海起了争执，争执过程中一刀刺死了朋友。  
“因为……山海他偶尔会住在集装箱里。”  
“你的话根本就是在自我矛盾，我问的是你为什么要突然去找金山海，你发现崔友娜倒在血里之后，为什么不去报警、而是去找金山海。”  
他也许是被我强硬而不耐烦的态度吓到，那双下垂的眼睛稍作避开了我的视线。  
“啊、那是因为……我必须要去找他……”他的声音比之前小了很多，我竟然还有点期待他能编出什么谎言来糊弄我，“因为……山海他就是‘雨伞’啊。”  
“……是吗。”  
我抬了抬眉，郑雨彬意外正直的答复让我觉得无趣。  
“那你说说吧，你有什么证据证明他就是雨伞。”  
面前盘坐在床上的男子忽然挠着眉角呵呵的笑了，笑着笑着咳嗽了几声。  
“我看见过他杀人啊，上一个案件，尹敏熙，住在方背洞的那个23岁的大学生。”  
我听着他不合道理的讲述，翻开笔记本确认了第八名被害者的身份，和他所说的一致。重要的是就算是媒体有报道，也是不会报道被害者全名的，但他对于被害者的名字也记的很清楚。  
“……那你认识一个叫做刘素珍的女人吗？”  
他的表情只是茫然的摇了摇头：“……那是谁？我没有印象。”  
我轻松的一笑，摇摇手示意他继续说下去：“请你继续吧。”  
他狐疑的抬眼看了我一眼，便收回视线盯回地面上：“……我那天和他去首尔的PC房见网友，然后遇见了尹敏熙，她是个coser……刑警您知道什么是coser么，就是装扮成动画角色的人。”  
“嘲笑我年纪大么。”我无语的笑了笑，把这个对我来说确实是很遥远的词写在了本子上，以前我听妹妹说过这个单词，只是没有去在意是什么意思。  
“您知道就行。”他又是呵呵笑了笑，变了姿势的抱着双膝，和我拉开了距离，“我们那天没来得及回这边，就找了个旅馆随便住了……刑警您应该知道是什么旅馆吧。”  
我翻了翻本子，找到了在尹敏熙的资料上写着的关于旅馆的信息，那是尹敏熙的死亡地点：“Maria Motel，304室。”  
“那当时插在尹敏熙身上的雨伞比较特殊的事，刑警您也肯定知道吧。”  
“……你知道啊，雨伞为什么会叫做‘雨伞’的事。”  
他竟然有些自傲的笑了：“当然了，因为我看到了啊。”  
尹敏熙身上的那把伞，是直杆伞，而其他被害者身上留下的伞，包括崔友娜和金山海，都是折叠伞。  
“那把伞是我的，浅绿色渐变颜色的直杆伞。因为山海那天没带伞，而且我比较喜欢用直杆伞。”  
他说的都是真实的，浅绿色的直杆伞，和尹敏熙的所有信息，他都是知道的。  
“我说，刘刑警您能相信吗，当我发现自己身边最亲近的人是连环杀人犯之后，是什么心情啊，鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪他、调查他，就是为了证明是我自己想错了。”他的情绪逐渐激动起来，他抱着自己颤抖着的全身，眼睛瞪着地面，越睁越大，“但我……最后发现他在集装箱里藏了一本写着被他杀死的人的笔记。”  
“那里是他的根据地？”  
“……还有藏在一本书本保险箱里面的雨衣，就是刘刑警您上次带走的那件。”  
“那件不是你的？”我不能确定我是不是对他的说辞有所动摇。  
“那是山海的，刑警您看看码数就知道了，山海比我矮很多，我穿不进那件衣服的。”他说话的速度越来越快，纤长的手指掐进他的衣物、皮肉里，“我是那天早上发现了崔友娜死掉之后去找山海的，但我看到他的时候他已经死了，但刑警您知道吗，我根本没动任何东西就急急忙忙跑回来了，连梯子都被我踢掉了。”  
“……那你怎么解释金山海的雨衣会在你的柜子里？”  
我总算是问到了他所希望听见的问题，他翻着白眼瞪住了我，满是恐惧的脸上却咧着张狂的笑容。  
他原本低哑的声线变得尖锐，他咯咯笑着，在精神崩溃的边缘：“……‘共犯’啊，刘刑警大人。”  
……我在看到郑雨彬那副精神失常的模样后还是动摇了。  
他惧怕着金山海的情绪是真实的，如果到这个程度还是演技的话，我也只能认他精神力强大了，我却从他身上从未感觉到他意志力强大的事情，尤其是在金钟国的威胁面前吓得脸色惨白的时候。  
如果、我是说如果，他所说的话才是真实的话，那杀死金山海的人真的就不是郑雨彬。  
雨伞也只有金山海一个人，那条短信、和在他衣柜里的雨衣，也都是真正的杀人犯为了栽赃郑雨彬做的事。  
这也就意味着，调查重新开始。  
“……那你对这个犯人有头绪吗？”  
“有头绪的话我一开始就会告诉刑警您的。”他使劲的挠着后颈，正处在极度的紧张状态，却还是带着让我浑身不舒服的笑，“我倒是觉得……有一个人比较奇怪……哈哈。”  
“不、不如说……很有杀人犯的感觉……”  
他的语句开始变得断断续续，要听懂他的话也变得困难，我也逐渐失去了最后和他对话的耐心。  
“是谁，不要浪费时间了。”  
他抬眼看着我站起身，忽然肩膀一缩，似乎是在害怕我在听到答案后做出的反应。  
“……刑警您身边总是跟着的，那个黄头发的大叔。”  
……这倒是个很有意思的答案。  
我歪着脑袋没忍住笑出了声，弯下身把手放上郑雨彬颤抖着的头顶，动着手指挠了挠他的脑袋，可以感觉到他在我的手掌下颤抖着的幅度越来越剧烈。  
“你这狗兔崽子，怎么总从嘴里发出拉屎的声音呢。”  
带着记录了一大堆废话和谎言的笔记本，我比原来约定的晚了半小时才到了金钟国家里。  
“今天怎么来的有点晚？”他迎接着我走进了客厅里，我看见他在客厅的茶几上摆满了资料和文件，堆得高高的放在笔记本电脑的旁边，对我开着玩笑，“不会是和杀人犯玩五子棋去了吧？”  
我无奈的一笑，往他的腰间掐了一把：“就堵车这么一小会还要疑神疑鬼的，你是我的妻子吗。”  
“那就……欢迎回来。”他又接受了这个玩笑话，换上了女性的语气抬高了声线，轻轻抓住了我的手腕，稍微低下身在我嘴角上轻吻。  
他和平日一样温和而性感，无论是性情还是身体都丰满的填充满了我的所有视野和集中空间。我仍旧贪求着他更多的温柔和温度，即使他至今为止的一切都和郑雨彬说的那样，只是个陷阱而已。  
当我从龙宇公寓回来后再次看到他的模样，方才在路上所怀疑的一切都在瞬间消散。  
我果然还是会选择相信他对我的感情是真实的。

#  
要不要和我联手？  
你知道的，有人知道你手上拿着那个女人的东西。  
啊，那是因为，从我的角度来讲故事的话，故事就没意思了。  
因为我知道一切啊。

#  
意外地，金钟国的背景很容易就被调查出来了。  
41岁，作家，其作品在海外有很高的人气，在美国LA有投资运营的生意。出生在安养，父母健在，有一个年长两岁的哥哥，三年前与一名普通女性结婚，在三个月前与妻子离婚。  
除了他曾经有过妻子的事情让我有些讶异之外，他只是一个再干净不过的普通公民。  
我原本动摇了私心，犹豫着要不要再深入调查一下他的前妻，最终理智还是阻止了我。  
调查金钟国只是给我个安心的理由而已，万幸调查的结果中并没有奇怪的信息出现，在此之前他的不在场证明也很完美，还要多亏了他的ins账号在国外时几乎是每天更新一条。  
……于是我在调查他的那个晚上，把他注册了五年的ins看了一整个晚上。  
每翻过他的照片，看着他保留在屏幕上静态的模样，和他的朋友在一起吃喝玩乐，眼前总是浮现他和我在一起时的场景。  
我比谁都清楚刘在石这个人，他什么时候心情愉悦、什么时候愤怒什么时候悲伤，又是什么时候会坠入爱河，我都是最清楚的那个人。  
当我意识到金钟国已经完全的侵占我的生活时，刘在石也已经不是原来的刘在石了，因为我已经不懂自己了。  
不懂自己当时为什么会应邀了这个男人的勾引，不懂自己为什么会忽然的爱上一个男人。  
和他在一起的每个瞬间，都像是别人在操纵着我这具总会欲火焚身的身体，尽全力压抑着我从未有过的急躁，毫不留情的侵占他的身体。他的一颦一簇都像是暗示，以至于我偶尔会产生我真的已经和他在一起的错觉。  
“那就星期四见，我在家里等你。”  
他比一般的成熟男性高亢婉转的音色，看着我时笑得弯起的双眼，上扬的唇角，和他脖颈上被遮瑕膏遮掩过也掩饰不住的淡淡的青紫痕迹。  
“……怎么了？就这么舍不得我，我要去工作了。”  
他偶尔孩子气的语气，喜欢开玩笑的性格，就像个大男生一样，却在撒娇的时候比任何一个我曾遇见过的女性都要自然，装作毫不在意的在我脸颊上轻轻落下一吻。  
“在石哥你今天很奇怪哦，遇到什么不好的事了吗？怎么没什么精神啊。”  
他放在我脸颊上的手指，那上面传来的他的体温，在夜晚拥抱时会变得更加炙热的温度。  
他的所有都是毒药，吸食的越多就越是没办法戒断，只有不停的继续索求，即使我不清楚在最后会是何种深渊在等待着我。  
他在我眼前叹了口气，粗糙的指节触碰着我的脸颊。  
“怎么了，魂不守舍的，就不跟我道别一声吗。”  
他注视着我的深黑色的眼眸微微晃动，缓缓眨动的眼里，能模糊的看见我的模样。  
即使我从未看清这双眼里究竟装着什么心思，可到头来这双细小的眼里只能装下我一个人，平日里也是、夜里也是，满是水雾遮掩的他的眼里，只有我。  
“……你真好看。”  
他的手指一顿，漂亮的瞳孔缩紧着端详着我，久违的又像是以前那样缓缓眨动起眼睛。  
“在石哥爱上我了吗？”他的指腹游荡在我嘴唇上，轻抚我无意识间上扬的嘴角，他弯起眼睛，得意地笑了，“我不知道原来我还有这种魅力。”  
“……大概是吧。”  
那一瞬间我几乎是本能性的回答了他的话，自暴自弃的笑了出来，我想我的笑一定僵硬得很难看。  
“……什么？”他放小了声音，缓缓收回了手，瞳孔不安的震动着。  
我深吸一口气，把他撤离的手腕抓住，用上了力的把他的身体拉近了我，拉扯进我的怀里，用这样野蛮而笨拙的方式希望他能听清我所说的每个字。  
“我是说，”我在他的颈窝里深吸一口气，他身上带着的熟悉的清香味漫入鼻腔，我像个吸毒者般不断的嗅着他的味道，“我可能真的爱上你了。”  
他很聪明，热爱旅行和结交朋友，也有稳定的工作，闲暇之时在健身房锻炼、陪小区里的老年人们下棋，或是看上几本我根本没听说过的英文原著，他是个热爱生活的男人。  
越是了解他我便越是会幻想，我终将会有和他在一起白头偕老的那天。  
我逐渐忘记我和他认识的契机，原本是一件多可怕的连环杀人案，我和他至今还深陷在这个案件之中的事，也逐渐被我的潜意识淡忘。  
我头脑昏胀着向他告白的瞬间才想到，原来同性之间也是可以存在这么让人心烦意乱的爱情的，也在那瞬间有了这样的想法：我是真的完蛋了。  
和上级作对、与政府为敌，把所谓国家和平全然抛在脑后，暴力询审、非法拘留嫌疑人，甚至爱上嫌疑人之一，即使是我自己，也弄不清我现在究竟是在做什么了。  
被谁骗了又欺骗了谁，当下我的任务和使命，以及我参与进这个专案调查小组的初心。  
朴言书来了联络的那天，11月23日，我和前几天的状态一样，因为两天前忽然的告白而头脑不清的呆坐在办公室里发呆。  
“跟踪狂？”  
“是的……我敢肯定，这几天有人在跟着我，我担心会不会和之前友娜的案子有关系，就没敢先报警……”  
女人的声音抖得让我都有些听不清她在说什么，我指导她深呼吸几次冷静下来后才能与她正常的通话。  
“我们还是不要见面谈了，现在状况比较危险，我会安排人手保护你的。”我打开了笔记本，把手机夹在肩颈间，摁出了圆珠笔笔尖，“对跟踪的人的外形你有印象吗？”  
“我、我不太清楚……是个男的，也许很高，一米八的样子，步子很沉……”朴言书在电话那头哭咽着，长时间身处在这个案件中央的恐惧感似乎一直在困扰着她，“呜呃，还有……戴着平沿帽、穿着黑色帽衫，身材没有看清过……但是声音……声音很哑，我听到过他咳嗽的声音……”  
我在笔记本上迅速记下了有用的信息，心里暗自叹息着这个女人经历的可怕的事情，只要是一般女性遇上这些一连串的案件都会崩溃，她在这种状况下还清楚应该先与我联系已经很不错了。  
“和之前你见过的那个白色polo衫的男性相似吗？”  
“不知道、我不知道……他……他、很奇怪，咳、好像……真的、真的是来杀我的一样……”  
杀意很强的一米八的男性，声音低沉，有足够的体重，和郑雨彬还是有些小出入的。  
“我知道了，请发给我你的新住址，我会马上为你安排保护。”  
“好的、好的，我、我马上就发！刑警先生……！”她哭声急促的唤着我，不断的啜泣着，恐惧和绝望在黑夜来临得越来越早的傍晚里无限扩大着，“……请您、保护好我……”  
……熟悉的话语，熟悉的她的绝望和仍旧力不从心的我，一个所谓刑警的行尸走肉。  
“我会保证你的安全的，请你放心。”  
挂断电话后一股沉重的虚无感突然的压迫住了胸口，闷得让我几乎无法呼吸。  
为什么在这种时候，朴言书会被跟踪？  
是郑雨彬吗？还是真正的犯人？  
我的手机上立刻收到了朴言书的信息，我叹了声气，把地址记在了本子上。  
现在不仅是金山海一案的调查陷入了瓶颈，就因为郑雨彬的陈述，就连崔友娜的死亡也跟着变得暧昧不清。  
为什么要跟踪朴言书？除了我和当时在场的搜查科之外，应该是没有人知道朴言书是目击证人的事情，况且跟踪一个目击证人又有什么用？  
唯一的可能性就是，朴言书看到了什么不该看的，但她自己却不知情，那件不该看的事情也许还没来得及登上我这个刑警的笔记。  
这样下去的话又是一条人命，如果不能在犯人再次行凶之前抓住真正的犯人的话，朴言书的死亡只是早晚的事。  
……不过“真正的犯人”是真的存在的吗？  
仔细一想这只是在郑雨彬的说辞成立的情况下做出的假设，回到原来的推论的话，郑雨彬仍然是杀害金山海的凶手。  
一个人在办公室里头脑混乱的思索了一个小时后，无所事事的等过了下班的时间。我收拾包准备离开的时候没忍住笑了，想吐槽一句“我还真像是个公务员”，然而这个专案小组的办公室里就连听我吐槽的人都没有。  
走出警察厅时外面的天已经黑的很彻底了，我停在门口的台阶上，莫名其妙的站了半晌，一片空白的脑海里顿时突兀的浮现出金钟国开门迎接我回家的模样。  
“啊，对了，今天是星期四……”我到了七点多才想起来前几天和他的约定，手忙脚乱的确认了手机屏幕上显示的时间后叹了声气。  
只能毁约了，现在也都已经过了他的饭点了，我也只好说是工作原因才忘了赴约，他肯定能理解的。  
我打通他的电话的瞬间，台阶下停着的那辆车里传出来了他的手机铃声。  
我这才认出来那是他的车——这个场景以前我好像也经历过。  
他坐在车里，一边朝我摆着手一边摇下了车窗，双眼弯成了一道缝的看了过来，嘴角上扬着轻声唤着我。  
——刑警先生？  
“——在石哥？”  
就像梦一样，像梦一样的过了不到一个月的日子。  
我虚脱的笑了，取消了通话，迈起几步跳下了楼梯，不知道是什么心情猛地涌进了胸口，一股莫名的冲动让我直接冲过去，拉起他的领口，弯下身毫无预兆的在他嘴唇上猛嘬了一口。  
他在门口昏暗的光照里涨红了脸，捂住了嘴的怔怔望着在车门外插着口袋、厚着脸皮装作没事发生一样的我。  
“你……”  
“好冷啊，我要赶紧上车了。”我语气夸张的敷衍着刚才我在警察厅门口疯狂的举动，绕着车身转了半个圈坐上了副驾驶座，即使脸上发热也坚定的厚着脸皮，“司机，开车吧。”  
他震惊得一直没能说出来话，抹着嘴唇愣愣的看了我许久。  
“嗯？怎么了，怎么就今天这么害羞？”  
我不得不承认我在讨喜欢的人开心时、想要逗他玩时的语气就是个小混混，轻浮得我自己听着都想笑。  
“……什么呀，像喝醉酒了一样。”他低声抱怨着我突兀的亲吻，深呼吸一口后发动了车，离开了警察厅门口。  
唯独那天和他在一起时的幸福感，幸福得像是谎话一样。  
就像是他真的成为了我的伴侣、我的妻子，在我下班时跑到我的单位来接我回家，接受我一切的无理取闹和笨拙的撒娇，向我炫耀他洗干净的我的几双皮鞋，亲自下厨做上几道勉强能吃的饭菜。  
两天不见的时间里他似乎变得更会撒娇了，也更会笑了，比起初次遇见的当时，毫不吝啬的向我赤裸着他真实的那面，既孩子气又细腻的这个男人温柔的那面。  
我说过，我越是了解他，就越是会深陷进去。  
他没有提起我告白的事，也没有抗拒我总算还是越了轨的情感，只是和以往一样持续着他特有的温柔和娇气，在客厅里、房间里、床上，一直开着些细碎的玩笑话。  
“是吧，不觉得特有意思吗，‘雨伞’这个名字……”  
“啊，你这么一说好像还真是……太巧合……了。”  
郑雨彬的“雨”和金山海的“山”拼凑成的“雨伞”。  
我从他的玩笑话里忽然间清醒过来。  
“……你知道你刚刚说了什么吗？”我怔住，掩饰不住笑意的朝他咧开了嘴角。

#  
要让我相信郑雨彬这个杀人犯的自白，简直就是在放屁。  
更让我恶心的是这个兔崽子竟然还想着要把金钟国拖下水，就冲着他是我的软肋而不清不白的就污蔑他。  
我第三次造访郑雨彬家里，是用脚踢的，随着一声巨响出现的是门后仍旧是在打游戏的郑雨彬和他仍旧蜡黄的脸。  
“刘刑警大人……”  
“别跟我套近乎，你这混账东西，”我反手甩上门，上前把他从椅子上拽了下来，甩到他凌乱不堪的床上，揪起他的衣领让他直视着我，“用你这张嘴给我把话说清楚了，‘雨伞’到底为什么要叫‘雨伞’。”  
“……您不知道吗？因为‘雨伞’会用雨伞插在……”  
“不是那件事，再装傻就把你脑袋挖出来，你这狗兔崽子。”那是我自己都觉得陌生的语气，既低沉又浑浊的语气，是从来没有如此杀气腾腾的我自己的声音，“你和金山海那个王八蛋有什么狗屁关系我不管，今天我就算把你牙齿一个个拔出来也要让你说清楚。”  
“——把你们两个变态混账的名字拼起来真的让我倒胃口得要吐出来了。”  
他的恐惧的神色凝固住了，望着我的那双眼里一片混沌。  
“名……字？”  
他嘴唇颤抖着，轻声重复着这个单词，在嘴角上逐渐挂上了失控而扭曲的笑容。  
“啊哈哈……刑警大人……您误会了……这个外号我们在高中的时候就有了……”  
“那为什么会用在‘雨伞’身上啊？还真——是巧合啊，是吧？”  
“是雨伞的人是金山海又不是我，你他妈一直抓着我不放是不是有病啊，操你妈的。”  
——郑雨彬堂皇的神色突然间冷静了下来，就一瞬间的事。  
“……终于露出本色了？”我用上力的把他推上了墙壁，五指掐住了他的脖颈，提高警戒的防止他的突然袭击，郑雨彬突变的神色让我不得不警惕起了这个看上去柔弱的青年，毕竟很有可能他至今为止都是在演戏，“那说说看，你kakaotalk上收到的金山海的信息是怎么回事？”  
“那是真犯为了嫁祸给我啊！你脑子被我吃了？！就不能想想吗，你这只会放屁的刑警大人！正好我和金山海那神经病的外号就叫‘雨伞’，多方便啊、多完美啊！用来嫁祸的不二人选啊——！”  
他开始歇斯底里的怒吼起来，低沉的声音尖叫起来时聒噪得刺耳。奇怪的是他再如何挣扎也没能挣脱我的腕力，和他此时凶恶的面相毫不相称的紧咬着牙扳弄着我的手腕。  
“……你认识朴言书这个人吗？”  
“谁他妈认识！你除了问我认不认识那些女人还会做些什么，只会和那个黄头发的黑社会一起打我骂我，我他妈有什么罪？！你能不能好好查案啊，刑警大人——！”  
他喘着粗气，怒吼时的唾沫都喷在我的脸上，他的脸涨得通红，我在手掌心感觉得到他的喉结在急促的颤抖移动。  
我只是保持着面无表情，等着他稍微冷静了下来，得逞的冲着他笑了。  
“……我说的朴言书，是个男人啊？”  
他在我手心控制中还在上下滑动着的喉结忽然停了下来。  
意料之外的他停顿的反应，和意料之外他听见我这句话之后微笑着的神色，郑雨彬歪起嘴笑了，笑得断断续续。  
“啊呀，没想到……”他怪笑着，按住我的虎口轻轻扳开了我的质押，“我还以为刑警大人是在跟我开玩笑呢，对不起啊……”  
他拍了拍我的手臂，又讨好般的整了整我的衣领：“请出去吧，再留下去我就要报警了。”  
——意料之外的他让人听不懂的回复。  
郑雨彬变相承认他认识朴言书后，我把保护朴言书的人手调过来，对郑雨彬加强了监视，安排完那些这段时间不要命的跑来跑去孩子们之后，我长出了一口气。  
心情清爽得有点恶心。  
“怎么了，最近好像总是在外面忙来忙去的。”  
金钟国的声音很轻，像是刻意不想惊到我，也许是因为这个时候的我看起来很敏感。  
“……我没事。”我转过头去，看着他少见的露出了对我担心的神色，竟然有些受感动的心动了片刻，“你忙吧，不是这几天就要交稿了吗。”  
他展开了眉间稍微鼓起的褶皱，放松了下肩膀把电脑从膝盖上放回到了茶几上，挪动着盘起的腿贴近了我的身体。  
“没有你忙……我想帮你，我已经很久没有听你说雨伞的事了。”  
他把下巴搁在我肩上，抬着视线望着我，像是一只猫一样撒着娇，他的手逐渐缠上了我的手臂、或是放在我的小腹上，我看着自己的左臂陷进他两瓣胸肌间的沟壑里，喉咙发痒的避开了视线。  
“……快结束了，证据也找得差不多了，就等他上钩呢。”  
他点点头，晃着脑袋在我肩磨蹭着脸颊，忽然的叹了声气：“这个案子如果能早点结束就好了。”  
“嗯？为什么突然这样说。”  
他缓缓直起身子，从沙发上站起身，大概要是准备去做晚餐了。他揉着后腰朝我侧过了身，从鼻腔里发出淡淡的笑声：“我就总算可以摆脱嫌疑人的身份了啊。”  
——然后名正言顺的和你在一起。  
我不知道我是不是理解对了他的意思，在听他这么说之后，我自己也不知道的忽然傻笑了起来。  
简单的晚饭后他简单的洗漱了一番，在我的身边坐下，身下的床褥轻微的变形，从肩头上传来了他身上温热的体温，随着那股熟悉的醉人的清香味道。  
“还在忙？”他拿着毛巾擦干着头发，稍微变长的头发不打理的时候会半遮住他的眼睛。  
他只穿着一身宽大的背心、一条内裤，盘起腿乖顺的坐在我身边，低着头看我在电脑文档上缓慢的打着字，对于我打字的速度无语的轻笑出声。  
“……就这么好笑？一般案件整理的时候我都是有配打字员的……”  
他摇摇头，把毛巾搭在了脖子上，靠了过来在我肩颈上轻嗅：“我打字也不快，我也是有助手的。”  
我有些意外，转过头时才察觉到他正倒在我的半边身体上，我伸出手扶住了他险些歪下去的脑袋，又在他还散发着湿气的头顶上轻轻拍了拍。  
“你忽然这么粘我是怎么回事？终于良心发现要接受我的告白了吗。”  
他对于我直言不讳的玩笑话又是嘻嘻笑着，挽住了我的手臂，除此之外没有直接回答我。  
我在电脑敲字敲个不停，他也没有拦着我，就几乎是光着身子的坐在一边，看着我速度缓慢的整理语言、把案件敲成字。  
……很久以后当我想起这个场景时，那应该是我最后回头的机会了，但又理所当然的是，我根本没有什么回头的心思。  
“在石哥，看一下这边。”  
肩膀上忽然被他拍了两下，许久没开嗓的他的声音哑哑的，不知何时我竟然也习惯了他呼唤我为“哥”的事情。和他在一起总会特别知足的我，也就特别容易得到满足感。  
满足得过分时，我就会变得自负，什么狂言妄语都往外蹦。  
我刚转过头，他的吻找准了时机准确的贴上了我的嘴唇，是他最拿手的突袭，就像是小孩子的恶作剧一样突兀又没有意义，可我却一次又一次的因为他的亲吻不断又不断的深陷进去。  
我仍旧是接受了他的突袭，手指从键盘上撤离，顺着他的手臂爬上他的脊背，摁住他的后脑把他的吻深入进去。  
他比任何一次都要急躁的从我的衣摆开始抚摸我的身体，解开我的衬衫，低下头轻咬我的肩膀，我在放松的瞬间被他压倒在他的身下。  
“……今天也要开party吗？”我望着趴在我身上的他，和他第一次裸露在我面前的、他真正的欲望，他逐渐变得粗重的喘息洒落在我的锁骨和肩头上。  
他的双眼眨动的速率变得缓慢，从他的双眼闭合到睁开的过程像是慢镜头，逆着光那双眼睛里面更是一片混沌的让我无法看清。  
他歪起嘴角笑了，声音沙哑的对我撒着娇：“好啊。”  
说完他又一次倾下身吻了我，他的焦躁、不安第一次与我面对面，我不知道我应该是接受他的真实，还是和以往一样尝试用交合的方式去安慰他。  
压迫感，还有让浑身僵硬的紧张感，因为好奇所以想要寻求的快感，我猜这大概也就是金钟国每次被我拥抱时的大部分感受。  
这种感觉很奇怪，并不是痛，虽然会让人感到羞耻，但只要是触碰到他的皮肤，就会产生一种就连我自己都无法理解的安稳感。  
是一种什么事情都已经圆满解决了的畅快感，大概是因为我再被他占有这件事对我而言太有冲击力，又让我的虚荣心轻易地得到了满足。  
——他是爱我的，所以才抱了我。  
身为一个男人竟然产生这样像个怨妇一样的感情，要是让别人知道了，我肯定会被狠狠地嘲笑一番。  
他的嘴唇贴合在我的皮肤上时止不住的战栗，浑身僵硬的接纳他的拥抱，在他面前处于弱势的这一方还让我觉得羞耻得无法抬头，直到最后也咬着嘴唇没让自己发出太让人倒胃口的低吟声。  
……我果然还是不适合被疼爱。  
一抬眼就看见自己苦恋着的男人皱着眉喘息的模样，看见他面色绯红的半张着嘴轻声呢喃我的名字，他的手、嘴唇和他身体的全部都在挑拨着我第一次探索到的快感。  
我会自我膨胀的。  
不过如果要以这种方式才能让他留在这里的话，我被抱几次都无所谓，这对我的身体来说并不是什么大事。  
越想越奇怪的是，这段关系分明是他先挑起来的，为什么我会比他先掉进去呢。  
……如果他能伸手拉我一把就好了，就算那只是表面上反复无常的谎话也好。  
啊、糟了。  
我好像是真的爱上他了。

#  
11月25日那天早晨我醒来的时候，身体和精神都清爽得有点犯恶心。  
金钟国把早饭放在电饭煲里保温后就先走了，我在看到电饭煲亮着橘色的灯时，忽然有了种自己原来也可以过活得像个小媳妇一样的感觉，然后盯着那盏灯傻笑了起来。  
我还是不太清楚他昨天忽然做出了那样的举动意味着什么，也许只是想换个角色吧，总之我并不抗拒他这样做，反而还会因为他愿意主动的事情一个人在暗地里欣喜得不行。  
洗完澡后我站在浴室的镜子前吹干着头发，裸露的我的胸口和脖颈上留下了零散的吻痕。  
他的吸吮和啃咬力度都不重，大概是因为我的身体没有经历过这种事，还比较敏感吧。我关上了吹风机，低下头看了一眼左胸上明显紫了一块的淤血，克制不住的去碰了碰那像伤口一样的痕迹。  
神奇的是那里并不会疼，只有表面的颜色看上去有些吓人。  
我愣愣的看着自己碰过了胸口的手指，迟钝的大脑里猛地闪现昨晚在他的疼爱里反复挣扎着的自己丢脸的模样，手指下意识的抽搐了一下。  
出勤路和在办公室呆坐的时间比以前显得更加漫长了。我知道那是因为什么原因，我的脑袋里现在全都是金钟国、金钟国，想快点下班回家，他一定会先比我到家里，一边打扫着卫生，空出手来为我开门，笑着招招手问候一声“欢迎回家”。  
我逐渐无法分辨我现在过着的日子是梦还是真实，是真还是假，从一开始我就模糊了和这个男人在一起时的时间和空间定义，自认为绝对不会翻船的被他牵着鼻子走。  
搜查报告写到最后，我停住了打字打得僵硬的手，活动了一下酸疼的十指。  
还差一点就可以结束了，就差一点。  
……只要郑雨彬带着他那身雨衣从公寓里走出来，就是我赢了。  
我长出了一口气，把手伸进外衣口袋里去拿我一直携带着的笔记本，准备最后整理一遍整个案件的调查过程。  
我的手指在口袋里打了个转，什么都没碰到。  
——没有。  
我以为是我忘记带了，或是不小心掉在哪里了，但我除了写报告的时候是不会拿出来的，昨天晚上也因为和金钟国有床事的原因，根本拿都没来得及拿出来，也就不存在会忘在家里。  
除了金钟国之外没有人碰过我这身外套，但如果真的是他想要这个笔记本，他直接问我要就可以了，金钟国没有理由就这么悄无声息的把我工作用的本子带走。  
而且就算我不给他，他也知道里面的全部内容，就算是想要获得里面的情报，他在平日里和我聊天的时候就已经把这个案子所有细节都知晓得一清二楚了。  
……我最近还和其他人接触过么？  
没有见家人，除了金钟国之外也没有伴侣，工作上只见过朴言书和搜查科的那些年轻朋友们，但他们都没有机会碰到我的身体……  
……对了，郑雨彬。  
前天他说那番莫名其妙的话的时候碰过我，甚至动了我的领子。  
要是让那个人拿到了我的笔记本，那可就……完蛋了。  
那里面有朴言书的地址。  
“喂……刘刑警……”电话那头的男生声音模模糊糊的，怎么听都是刚睡醒的声音。  
“你又睡着了？”我听见我自己的声音沙哑得可怕，连吐词都难以听清，“郑雨彬人呢，出来过没有。”  
我把电脑关上，保持着通话走出了警察厅，快步上了车发动起车子，轮胎在地面上摩擦着发出狂躁的尖锐声音。  
“……郑雨彬？啊，他没出来啊，一整天都……”  
“去他家，给我确认他在不在。”  
“……什么？我们又没有搜查……”  
“让你去确认就去确认，哪来那么多狗屁话，年轻人就学着怎么舔上司的臭鞋子，别等我上火了把你们这群吃这狗屁政府白饭的混账王八羔子的眼珠子都挖出来，知不知道怎么确认？”  
我感觉到我太阳穴上的青筋在突突跳着，抓着手机的手指被手上无法控制的力道压迫得生疼。  
“……明白了。”他在那边窸窸窣窣的动了起来，语气急变的小心翼翼的挂断了电话。  
我这辈子还是第一次把车开得这么快，自从我到强力班工作以来，亲自追击犯人也是第一次。  
转弯的时候我瞥向了没有人的副驾驶座，恍惚间产生了不像话的幻觉。  
他坐在副驾驶座上，如日常般朝我微笑着低语：“这个案子如果能早点结束就好了，”  
那双眼睛闪烁着灯影，模糊着我的模样：“……那样我就总算可以摆脱嫌疑人的身份了啊。”  
郑雨彬不在。  
当我听到这个消息的时候，第一个想到的就是那把梯子，搜查科到最后也是嫌麻烦没有收走的梯子。对于这个杀人魔来说，要从这么多废物警察眼皮子底下逃走，简直是件再简单不过的事了。  
我把朴言书的地址告诉了那些吃白饭的家伙们，让他们通知警察厅，不过如果警察厅知道了这个案子我还没让它结案的话，检察官到底会让我沦落到什么境地，我无从得知。  
我只知道那些我本应该放弃的生命比什么狗屁和平重要多了。  
朴言书的家门口的铁门，有被撬开过的痕迹。  
玄关的地板上，有什么利器摩擦过的刮痕，鞋柜旁边掉落着我的那册黑皮封面的笔记本。  
房间的深处传来人的喘息声，和女人低吟着的呜咽声。  
我不知为何放轻、放慢了脚步，直到转角看见卧室的地板上，骑在朴言书身上的郑雨彬，正在把她胸口上插着的水果刀旋转着拔出来，从女人的胸口上涌出大量鲜红褐色的血液，她的身体抽搐着，两眼失去光彩的翻转着瞳仁盯向了我。  
郑雨彬从嘴里发出着诡异的笑容，注意到我的到来后撑着一旁还完好的一把雨伞站了起来，冲着我咧开嘴，笑得猖狂。  
“……看吧，真完美，我现在终于清白了。”  
他抡起伞柄，猛地敲在一边的床头柜上，折叠伞的伞柄瞬间破裂折断，我的双眼目击着这一切，却一时间无法动弹。  
就像浑身的血液都凝固住了一样。  
“刑警大人……您会保护我的吧？”  
他脸上沾着血，大量的血顺着他的脸滑落下来，砸落在木地板上发出啪嗒的水滴声。  
他身上没有穿雨衣，虽然被鲜血染得完全变了颜色，那应该就是朴言书当时所目击的那件白色polo衫。  
“喂喂……这下都结束了，刘刑警大人，表情放松点嘛。”  
他的镜片上也沾着未干的血迹，左手上拿着那把断掉了的雨伞柄，透过那层薄薄的镜片，弯着的一双带着笑意的眼睛意气洋洋的看着我。  
“啊、对了……雨伞已经没用了，因为他们都已经死了，对吧？”  
他说着，把雨伞收了起来，丢在了旁边的垃圾桶里。  
“刘刑警大人开车过来了吗？我现在浑身不自在，想快点回家洗个……”  
“你从刚刚开始都他妈在说些什么狗屁话。”  
我的身体僵硬的立在房间门口，浑身发冷，嘴唇张开的瞬间开始颤抖，声音沙哑而扭曲的对这个杀人犯问出了第一句话。  
他的笑容忽然凝固了，眼里的笑意瞬间消失，他瞪大了眼睛，诧异的打量着我的神情。  
是恐惧吗、还是愤怒，我分不清我那时的情绪，甚至连动都动不了。我的脑袋里就像是有一群马蜂在飞来飞去，乱糟糟的、嗡嗡响个不停，乱成一团浆糊，只有一个念头清楚得可怕，从紊乱的脑子里要冲出来。  
——杀了他。  
“……什么嘛，不是您啊。”他歪着脑袋，又是回到了那副轻蔑的笑着的模样，他左手重新捡起了放下的刀，刀尖朝下指着地面，还未干涸的血液顺着刀锋滑落下来，“嗯嗯，那这样的话，是我不对……”  
“刑警您也差不多去死吧。”  
“去死吧，你这狗娘养的。”  
郑雨彬的话和我的那句“去死”重合在了一起，在狭窄的空间里回荡着，扩散在满是血腥味的空气里。  
他的出手比我想象中要快了不少，尖锐的刀尖直冲着我的喉咙刺了过来，我后退了一步侧过身，刀刃刺进了我右肩的衣物里、瞬间划开了皮肤。  
我的身体自动的动了起来，好几年没用过的近身格斗术已然是已经成为了我的身体本能反应，本能的控制住他伸过来的左手，手肘反转方向弹开他再次挥过来的手腕，意外的锋利的刀子又一次从我的小臂上划过去，一阵刺痛。  
郑雨彬左手的手颤症比较严重，所以行凶的时候会刻意用右手，不过在打斗的场景里还是会本能的用上惯用手。  
我试着在他反应过来之前反折他的左手臂，郑雨彬忽然朝这边转过了身，右手打在了我的手肘关节上，一声响得可怕的骨节撞击的响声。  
郑雨彬是个左右手无差别使用的家伙，右手的力气更大、左手的速度更快。  
我已经五年没有用过格斗术了，在这个杀人犯毫无章法呃攻击下只能下意识的格挡着一直防守，我庆幸着自己从警察厅出来时没有嫌麻烦戴上了防护手套，不然现在我的小臂可能已经被这把刀砍废了。  
这个人攻击起来没有任何想法，只是冲着要置人于死地的目的，狂乱的挥舞着刀，从两边进攻，我的轻敌让我不能躲开他的所有攻击。直到我的手背上扎扎实实的挨了他一拳，才发现他的右拳上戴着有突刺的手套。  
“雨伞”的真实面目，是和他在我面前演出来的羸弱的样子完全不同的狠毒与卑鄙。  
当他再次尝试用刀朝我胸口突刺时，张开的左臂中间露出了空隙。我用手臂挡开他的左手，身体撞上去揪住了他的衣领，身体知道该做什么的迈开小腿，绊住他的后腿，将他失去平衡的身体摔在漫开了血河的地上。  
趁他没有爬起来，我踩住他的左手腕，踢开了那总是妨碍我的水果刀，神使鬼差的弯下身拽住他的手掌底部，咔哒一声扳开他的手腕关节。  
身下的人扯开喉咙尖叫起来，还没断的右手在虚空中抓来抓去，拳头上的刺扎进了我的小腿里，那个瞬间我只有感知，却感觉不到疼痛。  
他在地上翻滚起来，抱住了我的小腿压制住我的手，骑到了我的身上，用断掉的左手压着我受了伤的右肩，右手试图去拿什么东西，我为了挣脱他的压制抽出了左腿卡在了他的胸前。  
左腿上忽然受到了不小的冲击，有什么锐利的东西破开衣物，扎进了我的肌肉里。  
大腿皮肤上流过一道暖流，比晚来的痛感还要分明的温度顺着腿滑落到地面。  
我暂时的愣住了神，我顺着左侧看下去，看见了那把折断的伞柄，正插在我的腿里。  
再抬眼时是屋顶上的白炽灯照射在金属上反射的晃眼的光，在逆光的灯影里我看不清郑雨彬的表情，满眼都是那把刀身上刺眼的银白色光亮。  
眼前一黑，一声金属落地的脆响，和骨骼碎裂的闷声，一阵沉默，身上的压迫感突然消失。  
“……看看你、都做了些什么好事。”  
熟悉的身影、熟悉的他的清亮的声色微微颤抖着，背着我站在一片血海中，面对着眼眶里渗出鲜血的郑雨彬。  
他踩过了早已破碎的郑雨彬的眼镜，弯下身捡起那把掉落的刀，目光短暂的停留在朴言书身上。  
他站在昏暗的灯影里，缓缓地回过身来，低垂着眼帘，与我对视。  
他忽然笑了，笑得很难看，就像马上就要哭出来一样。  
“不要……”  
他没有听见我的声音，又朝我背过身去，右手上拿着的刀刃翻转，向着地上被一拳击倒的郑雨彬。  
在剧烈的疼痛和疲惫感席卷走我的意识的最后，我听见金属跌落在地面上的清脆响声。

#  
十一月的最后一天，这一天是我出院的日子，也是郑雨彬入狱的日子。  
死刑，一个月后执行，是这个杀人魔最后的结局。国家还需要这一个月、甚至更多的时间来炫耀和吹嘘自己的威严，来奠定所谓的国民安全基础。  
我的名字在最终报导里一个字都没有提到，该放上我的大名的地方，全都用“首尔第一警察厅”替代了过去，我为了这个案子一个人上刀山下火海，得到的结果却是“警察厅厅长的正确指导”带来的。  
从一开始我就没有期待过，有人能正视我走在法律边缘的搜查结果。  
……也不完全是，有一个人从始至终都陪着我。  
在我住院的时候也一直在我身边，像我的妻子一样把暂时废了一条腿的我当做是全身瘫痪的无比细心地照料了我一番。  
我犹豫着对他说：“我又不是手断了，不用一直喂我的。”  
他听闻之后怔了半秒，随后脸红着装作没听见的继续让我张嘴吃饭。  
虽说我的手没什么问题，但肩膀和手臂上的伤有深有浅，医生也建议我不要过多的使用手，然后一脸暧昧的冲着金钟国笑笑，轻手轻脚的离开我的病房。  
再者是关于朴言书的事情，在当地警局赶到的时候，已经身亡了，也是“雨伞”一案的最后一名被害者。  
我不可能没有愧疚感，我在清醒过来后的那一整天是落着泪过的。  
他是接到了朴言书的求救电话后赶来的。然而目睹了亲近的妹妹死去的瞬间的他，还要忍耐着悲伤来安慰我这个在那场混战中连自身都难保的所谓刑警。  
我有问过他，朴言书在眼前死掉的事情，你不觉得难过吗，他的答复只是回避和一声叹息，那天的他也不再像以前那样成天笑嘻嘻的，板着一张脸看着我哭了几乎一整天。  
郑雨彬入狱那天，当时被我骂的最狠的那个小巡警问我要不要去送他进去，我还正在犹豫时，金钟国拦在我面前笑着谢绝了。  
听说郑雨彬的左手因为没有及时治疗的原因彻底废掉了，不过他两只手都可以用，对他而言应该不是什么大事，说得更绝情一点，他总该是要死的命了。  
等过几天我的腿可以支撑我自主走动的时候，已经进入十二月了。  
我还是去见了郑雨彬一面，他那张脸意外的气色不错，白白嫩嫩的，虽然左眼上贴着绷带，倒也是终于是有了点二十代青年的精神。可能是因为到了这个阶段也没什么戾气了，胖了一点倒也看出来了他这张脸其实是长得不错的。  
“……刘刑警大人。”他在玻璃对面望着我，自然的笑了笑，一脸的无牵无挂。  
“最近吃的不错啊，脸都圆了。”  
“最后几顿了，不吃白不吃啊，这里的监狱员对我挺好的，饭量给的也多，就是看见我就跑。”  
“……那当然了，你这么有名，连环杀人犯。”  
他在对面轻笑着，垂下头去逐渐收起了笑，咬着嘴唇抬眼盯住我的右肩。  
“伤好了吗？”  
我不明白他的寒暄有什么深意在里面，于是先对他客气的笑了：“托你的福，那黄头发的大叔把我照顾得挺好的。”  
这次见他也是瞒着金钟国来的，要是让他知道我又来见郑雨彬了，大概会真的不理会我了吧，上次他知道的时候就被他忽然白了一眼，他似乎很不喜欢郑雨彬。  
当然，我也不喜欢郑雨彬，只是对他有很多好奇的事情。  
“啊、金钟国啊，我不喜欢那个大叔。”他不知道什么时候打听来了金钟国的名字，偏过头朝着空气啧了一声，“那个黑社会，拳头真他妈疼，我眼睛估计是好不了了，睡觉都疼。”  
“我不太清楚，他以前真的是黑社会吗？”我倒是没调查出来过他更年轻的时候的历史，也许郑雨彬这种人的人脉会让他比我要更了解这方面的事。  
“当然了，九十年代的时候在安养那片很有名的，到现在有人听到他的名字还会尿裤子。”  
“哦……真夸张。”  
“我到现在想到那个大叔也浑身发冷。”他嘴上是这么说着，却无语的笑了，咯咯的笑个不停，看着我的他的右眼眯起，夸张的弯起一个幅度，“啊……刑警您那么爱他，他真是够幸运啊。”  
“……说出来你可能不会信吧，是他勾引我的。”  
郑雨彬的确是愣了一瞬，还是装着意料之中的点点头：“我信啊，那个大叔充分做得出来……毕竟是黑社会嘛。”  
他每次提起金钟国时，总是会有很明显的、甚至毫不加以掩饰的敌意。  
“刘刑警大人，如果我可以晚点死的话，我真的挺想让您听我讲个故事的。”他咳嗽了一声，而后长长叹了口气，“只可惜啊……我这个人不太会讲故事。”  
“刑警大人，我当时确实是对你说谎了，我就是‘雨伞’之一。”  
“……嗯，我知道。”  
我早就知道了，因为除此之外没有其他可能性，不如说，是我不愿意相信其他的推论。  
“崔友娜真的不是我杀的，但我确实是去了她的房间，偷偷摸摸拿了点东西——然后被朴言书那个女人看见了。”  
“……拿了东西？”  
劲爆新闻。  
我从来没听说过这种事情。  
他似乎也是很讶异于我不知道这件事，睁大了眼的对上我堂皇的神色。  
“……嗯，刑警您现在才知道也没用了。”他又是一声叹息，晃着脑袋思索着要怎么讲接下来的话，“刑警您知道吗，目击证人——这种事情真的是没办法的，我又没有其他办法确认朴言书到底看没看见我拿了东西，我必须要出现在她面前质问她，但不管她最后说什么，她都会知道我的身份。”  
“她从成为目击证人的时候开始就是必死无疑的了，那些电影啊电视剧里也都是这么讲的吧，刑警您看见过哪个目击证人活到最后的吗？”  
他那样的笑容让我想起了当时我和他厮打在朴言书的卧室里的场景，脊背上逐渐升起一股寒意。  
“我原来是不知道朴言书这个人的，也不知道有什么目击证人。”  
“所以你偷了我的本子？”  
他犹豫了一阵，耸着肩膀嘿嘿笑了两声。  
“那倒不是因为这个原因，我是以为刑警您……是来威胁我的。”  
他那天在我面前说的那一大段胡言乱语，还有朴言书死亡的那天初见我时的一派胡言，包括他现在说的话，我都想不通是什么意思。  
“嗯……那天刑警您骂我在说什么狗屁话的时候，我才知道我认错人了。”  
“……你现在也是在说些狗屁话，有什么事情就不能用人话说吗，你这混账。”他拐着弯的话我听着很不舒服，就像是他掌握了全局一样。  
“哈哈……我都说了，我不太会讲故事的，我自己也不太清楚我都经历了些什么恶心的事，查过去也是无效号码……妈的。”  
他突然惊呼着捂住了左眼，他眼睛受的伤也挺严重的，也是听其他医生说，他如果再晚来一点，不仅是眼骨，就连眼睛都要废了。  
我事后想起来后担心了一下金钟国的手，但他不管是哪只手的指节上都没有任何伤口和红肿。  
“——那是因为，从我的角度来讲故事的话，故事就没意思了。”  
郑雨彬窃窃的笑了出来，还吸着凉气的揉着眼眶边缘，语气忽然放轻，身体朝我凑近了过来，像是在对我传达什么秘密。  
“……因为我知道一切啊。”

#  
我是郑雨彬，我剩下的生命只有不到一个月了。  
有点让我开心的是，我的忌日将会和基督的诞生日成为同一天。  
刑警大人走后，我有些后悔我还有很多话没能告诉他。  
我和山海并不是完整的“雨伞”，提出把“雨伞”作为作案特点的，也并不是我们两个人之中的任何一个。  
其实还有些很重要的事情，没能让他知道。  
但我没有信心把那些事说清楚，因为我也弄不清这些事都是怎么发生的，以及我究竟为什么会沦落到在快要收手时，忽然杀到了朴言书家里。  
还有一件让我意外的事，就是刑警大人没有问我我们的杀人动机，大概是他真的把我当做是无差别杀人的杀人魔了吧。  
……如果是按照我的择人标准的话，杀死朴言书也不亏。  
因为她们长得都很像散华礼弥啊。  
嘿嘿。

#  
在我伤好得差不多之后，金钟国变得更加粘人了。  
他自己可能没有感觉，但站在我的角度上，他若有若无的撒娇的频率更高了，有时甚至别扭的装作不想打扰我养伤，却还是会朝我瞥眼过来，无意识间露出了落寞的神色。  
他真的对我很好。  
会做家务，也很节俭，照顾起人时得心应手，饭菜也做得还不错，甜言蜜语虽然不太会说，但在开玩笑般的说些油腻的情话这方面很拿手。  
就是因为他实在对我太温柔了，我越来越分不清他究竟是在用什么情感面对着我。  
他至今也没有回复我的告白，而是持续着他暧昧不明的温柔，这个对于情事总是很开放的男人，竟然也逐渐会因为我的一些微小的肌肤接触而脸红着避开。  
简直像个青春期的少女一样，虽说用这些词来形容他这样体态强壮的大男人似乎是有些不太合适。  
我左腿上的伤口很深，所以比起手臂和肩膀上的伤口，恢复起来要花更多的时间。  
进入十二月后的天气忽然转凉，房间里也开起了热空调，机械制造的暖气总是很干燥，缠绕着身体和意志都像被猫爪抓挠一般酥痒。  
他直起身把他上身套着的睡衣衬衫解开一粒扣子后直接脱了下来，轻微起伏着的胸膛上还留着出浴后的一层水雾。  
我的喉咙越发干燥，我伸出手碰上许久没有触摸过的他胸口的肌肤，他的身体也因为一段时间的禁欲变得敏感，我在他胸膛上的敏感点上用指腹打着转，注意着他面带耻色的抿着嘴隐忍着颤抖的神情，我的身体也跟着发热得难受。  
他倾下身解开了我大腿上的防水绷带，稍微打开了我的双腿，轻舔上我左腿上从结上了血痂的伤口处蔓延出来的疤痕，一股战栗着的快感从腿上刺激着我的腰椎发软，我喘着气，抚摸上他埋在我腿间的头，轻轻抓挠他还微湿的头发。  
总是像粘着状态般，和他紧拥在一起时浑身燥热而湿漉。  
我因为手臂和肩膀上的伤的原因，还不能随自己心意的用上力气，全靠他的主动挑拨我变得有些迟钝的感官和神经。我能感觉到他主导着情事时他身体的紧张，也许是因为久违的兴奋感，他频繁起伏的胸膛微微抽搐着，深入的体位让他不断低吟着昂起头，在我眼前展开他光滑的脖颈皮肤。  
又是那阵让我昏厥不醒的味道，从他身体的每个角落上扩散开。我咬上他脖颈上的青筋、舔舐他侧颈上的黑痣，想要汲取他身上香甜的血液，咬破他的动脉吸食他身体里炙热的温度，我莫名的很喜欢能用牙齿感觉到他的颈动脉里有血液鼓动的感觉。  
他的手向着我的左腿的大腿根部抚摸着，沿着我的胯骨动作缓和的爱抚着，似乎是想让我腿上的肌肉不要太紧张的揉弄我的大腿，逐渐滑落到结合处的他的手指无意间触碰到我身低的隐秘处，我吸了口气，挺身扎入他的身体深处。  
“唔……”他立刻把手撤离开，扶住我的腰侧闷哼一声，暂时失神的一边喘息着歪头看着我，我一时间不知道该怎么反应的偏过了脸，脸上忽然一阵热。  
他轻笑起来，又故意挑逗的探了探我紧闭着的私处，我的大腿克制不住的轻颤起来。  
“哈……冷感啊？”他扳过我躲开的脸，不知是水还是汗珠的液滴从他微微上扬的嘴角边上滑落下来，滴进了锁骨和皮肤的沟壑里，他低笑着，有些气喘的细语，“……真可爱啊。”  
他的笑容忽然僵硬了片刻，抚摸着我的脸颊的他的手发着颤逐渐撤离，蜜色的脸上泛着的潮红上参杂上了异样的红晕。  
我握住了他拿开的手，牵着他的手腕又放在了我的脸上，他手掌上升高的温度烫得我的身体滚烫，心脏在骤升的温度里疯狂鼓动着像要爆炸。  
“可爱就多看看啊，我不介意。”  
我说完话后自己都觉得好笑的无语笑了，他愣了愣，碰着我眼睑的手指颤了颤，那双映着灯影的眼里忽然摇晃起了微弱的水光。  
“……怎么了？你在哭吗……”我有些慌张的握紧了他的手，自己也不知道的颤起了声音。  
他惊醒般的从我手里抽出了手，落在了我还带着伤的右肩上。  
——那是我很久没见到过的，他缓慢眨着眼在昏暗中细细端详着我的场景。  
“……不是、”他咳了一声，低下头吸了吸鼻子，“就是……有点控制不住……”  
我没什么安慰人的经历，在他突然的落泪时慌了手脚，小心地试探着抱住了他的后脑，他总算放松了在刚才愣住的瞬间僵硬的身体，脑袋倒在了我的右肩上。我一时没能记住肩上伤还没痊愈的事，受到压迫的伤口一阵钝痛。  
“别吓我啊……突然哭什么鼻子，我欺负你了吗。”  
他在我肩颈里闷闷的笑着，笑声里无法抑制的透着他啜泣时音调偏高的呜咽声。  
“我也不知道……因为、案件终于结束了……大概吧……”  
他断断续续的组织着语序怪异的句子，张开手搂住了我的脖子，低吟着掐住了我背后的皮肤。  
就像是在确认我的存在，他的身体紧紧贴了上来，我被塞进他的怀抱里，一时间无法动弹，堂皇之余慢半拍的伸手揽住了他的腰，抚摸上他微微颤抖的脊背。  
……我一直是个在感情上很笨的人，不是有话直说就是一窍不通。  
他又是个比我想象中感性又敏感许多的男人，在几个月前刚和妻子离婚，就涉及陷入这样的案子里，几乎是用糟蹋自己的方式，在一个陌生男人身上寻找他无处可寻的归宿感。  
可惜他选择的人是我。我没有那个自信能让他有多幸福，至今为止给他的只有在死亡边缘的绝望而已，还有接连不断的欲望的深渊。  
——他在想什么呢。  
我从没有琢磨清楚过这个男人捉摸不定的心情，也想过要去懂，只是我的能力也许就只能够到此为止了，毕竟我是个连安慰人都不会的家伙，他为什么忽然会哭成这样也完全不能理解。  
我想，总有一天他也会对我完全放下过去吧。  
我希望我能活到他对我毫不遮掩的那天，听他讲他很久以前的故事。前妻也好、黑社会也好，我希望我到最后能爱上的是一个真实的他。  
“都结束了，国钟啊。”我拍着他的背，抚摸上他有些发凉的后颈，低下头在他的锁骨上轻吻，“……我会陪着你。”  
这么一看，这还是他第一次在我面前哭出来。  
“在石哥……一直都只会说谎。”他低低的哽咽着，稍微后仰了身体，从我身上爬起来，用手背揉弄着发红的眼圈。  
“我什么时候对你撒谎了。”我无奈，伸出手又抓住他揉着眼睛的手，那双眼睛笑了又哭了，在一阵揉擦后红肿不堪，发红的他的眼睛像是受了伤，那是我第一次在这个人眼里看见他赤裸裸的脆弱。  
我无言的与他对视着，静静的看着他眼里微弱光彩的晃动，纤长的睫毛上沾着破碎的泪滴，缓缓扇动着把泪痕染上眼底，我听见我从喉咙间发出一声长叹，安静下来的自我空间里满是心脏突突跳动的声音。  
“……和我在一起吧？”  
一时的冲动和不受控制，我自言自语般的看着他泛红的脸色呢喃着。  
这是我第一次这样明目张胆的向他求爱，乱作一团的大脑没来得及让我觉得害臊，反而是紧张得脸上、全身的肌肉都凝固着。  
他仍旧是呆愣着，我的影子里他的模样昏暗不清，染着泪的眼里动摇着光彩，他抿着嘴唇，沉默着接受着我突然的告白。  
他眨着红肿的眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，像是放弃了思考的突然笑了，对于我的告白很无奈的样子，他抬起了我的下巴，吻上我的嘴唇。  
“现在不就和哥在一起吗。”他的细细的亲吻顺着我的脸颊、脖颈滑落下来，他轻语着，弯下身抚摸上我的大腿，然后放在我和他交合的地方上，“像这样……紧紧的。”  
我感觉到他的身体收缩着裹紧了我。  
“……真色。”  
不过我不讨厌他这一点。  
他淡淡笑了，声音还是哑哑的，听起来却像是在撒娇。  
“不色一点要怎么勾引在石哥呢。”

#  
他扶着我清洗好了身体，即使他自己也腰软得几乎动不了，他每次都是这样，都要缓很久之后腰的状态才会好一些。  
他为我擦上药换绷带的时候，意外的提起了我去见郑雨彬的事，他总是在我察觉之前就知道了我的行程，但我也从不刻意去问他是如何知道的。  
“他怎么说？”  
“……就说了些没用的废话，一半都是演的。”  
他动作缓慢的抬起我的腿，动作熟练的剪开医用胶带，一边处理着我的伤口，一边若有所思的频频点着头。  
“嗯……那果然，金山海就是他杀的吧？”  
“……嗯，他承认了。”  
郑雨彬并没有当着我的面主动提起这件事，于是我也没问。不过我想，就算是我直接当面问他，“你是不是杀了金山海”，那个阴暗的青年肯定又是用模棱两可的话来搪塞我的问题。  
金钟国“嗯”了一声，嘴角上渐渐的有笑意扩散开来：“那就好。”  
是啊，答案早就显而易见了，并不存在郑雨彬胡编乱造的“真犯”，虽说我竟然还短暂的一段时间内怀疑过存在真正的犯人的可能性。  
我放下手，抚摸上他蓬松的头发。  
“嗯……？”  
我猜他这声鼻音是在撒着娇问我“怎么了”。  
“没什么，”我挠了挠他的头顶，理顺了他乱糟糟的一头自然卷的头发，“就是摸摸你。”  
他抬起头，瞪着我无奈的笑着，有些疲惫的没有再回复我的任性，任由我在他的发丝间拨弄。  
现在对我来说，只要能守护好这个男人就足够了。

#  
调查刘在石这个人的事，比我想象中要简单很多。  
我虽然没有警察厅里的人脉来帮忙调查某个人，但和地方黑警以及黑医有些关系，简单来说，就是一直和我年轻时在安养那块地域成帮结派过的势力有着联系，还在自己也不清楚的情况下被冠上了“金斧头”这样的名号。  
刘在石，45岁，首尔第一警察厅强力班刑事一科刑警，五年前降职后一直在常务室工作，出动几率很低。有父母和两个妹妹，本人未婚，三年前与前妻离婚。  
有过妻子。这点倒是让我有些意外，在和他交往的过程中，我甚至会一时认为他就是个彻底同性恋，尤其是最近。  
毕竟他对我实在是太专一了，专一到了我有时都会觉得我已经是他的所有物的程度。  
现在想想他对我产生感情的事也很神奇，我究竟是怎样把一个正常的中年男人迷得如此神魂颠倒的，并且还是用我作为男人的身体，我一直都不知道我原来在别的男人眼里有这么大的魅力。  
刘在石这个人就算不去调查，也能把他了解个大概，因为他是个很直率的人。  
不仅直率还有些厚脸皮，正义感很强，不太会照顾人但很温柔，但只要生气了就可怕得像会杀人一样。  
我和他并非爱人，也不是朋友，通过一次连环杀人案相识，仅仅是维持着长时间的肉体关系，我曾经认为这样单纯的床伴关系会持续很久。  
他第一次对我说起“爱”这个单词的时候，我完全是怔住的，失去思考能力的被他抱着，愣在玄关里呆了许久，脑袋里一片空白。  
然后我才想到，是我不小心把事情弄大了，到了无法挽回的地步。  
要停下还是继续，都是我自己的意志，我从来不会因为自己的选择后悔，只有这一次，我在害怕我的任何选择会带来的后果。  
刘在石对我已经好到了任何案件资料都主动送到我手上的地步，起初我还受宠若惊的接下来、小心翼翼的翻阅完了再还回去，最近我都直接开始用他的电脑看文件了，大概是因为我帮他处理过郑雨彬的手机的原因，他认为我比他要更会用电脑一些吧。  
其实不然，我对电脑几乎是一窍不通，除了打字和上网之外，我也很少用其他功能，所谓的黑客和代码技术也只是我对着搜查科留下的模版破译出来的手机信息，不过要是在他眼里看来，我也许是个很聪明完美的人吧。  
我其实小脾气很多、到了这个年纪了也还很会任性耍赖，但他在面前我似乎一直隐忍着那面，也许我潜意识里不想让他看穿我是个有些小气的人。  
……说实话我不清楚我自己是怎么想的，大概是在破罐子破摔了。  
因为要是我也潜意识中对刘在石产生了依赖感的话，那才是真正的问题，我原本并不是带着要和他厮守下去的目的去接近他的。  
我没有拒绝他的告白……是没能拒绝。  
然后持续着和他继续着同居的日子，白天各自工作，夜晚讨论案件，或是温存那么一个钟头的时间，即使不做爱，听他絮絮叨叨那些有的没的也挺有意思，到了互相在腰上屁股上掐一把那种程度就打住。都是四十多的老男人们了，体力也是肯定不允许每天都做的。  
直到有一天在性爱的过程中，我的意志第一次脱离了自己的控制，下意识的朝他被情欲染得泛着潮红的脸颊伸出了手，扳过他因为羞耻而躲开的脸。  
“……真可爱啊。”  
那是真心话。  
话出口后紧接着的那一秒内，我大概是灵魂出窍了，就那么愣愣的听着我那句话的声音在脑海里无数次的回响。  
接着变得奇怪的是我的身体，不像在做爱时的那般燥热，那是从头到脚像是被电打了一样，酥麻着隐隐发烫，胸口里被一次又一次猛烈的心跳声填满，我的第一想法就是，我一定是生病了。  
他不解的看着我，牵过我发颤的手腕，我的手掌又一次碰上他滚烫的脸颊上的皮肤。  
光滑、白皙，参杂着藏不住的几道细纹在眼睑周围，他戴着的眼镜背后是一双总是安静的淌着水光的眼睛。  
“可爱就多看看啊，”他笑了，这个男人每每笑着的时候都笑得坏坏的，我不得不说我更喜欢他笑着的模样，比起他每天被压力压迫的刻板的神色，“……我不介意。”  
落泪不是我选择的给他的回应，而是身体的本能。  
当时我哭出来的时候，慌忙之中向刘在石编的谎话，说我是因为终于不用再受案件折磨而虚脱了，其实事实并不是那样。  
那种情感究竟是什么呢。内疚、悲伤、欣喜和感动乱七八糟的混杂在一起，一想到今后也许要发生的事情，眼泪就这么简单的掉了出来。  
——果然还是悲伤吧，因为我总有一天要离开他。  
然而我会为了他悲伤这件事就代表着，我是真的对他动了心了。  
我原来在他面前的设定应该要是一个完美而强大的冷漠的男人，做好了自己的工作之后就撤身逃走，可我早在这个地步就已经陷进去了。  
太糟糕了，简直不像我这个人会做出来的事情。  
爱上一个男人这件事本身，对于我来说几乎可以称得上是屈辱。  
但感情果然是个连人们自己都无法控制的因素，我每次做出失态的事情的时候，即使尽量想用理性的方式和理论去解释我的情感，不过每次辩解到最后，都会发现我果然还是个感性的人。  
但好在我这次在我陷得更深之前，还是挣扎着从那片沼泽般的异常的情感里爬出来了。  
我如果说我没有觉得可惜，那是假话。  
那个晚上我几乎想了一个晚上，我觉得我果然还是爱上刘在石了。  
那些低俗的小说里写着的做爱做的多了也就有了感情了这种事，原来是真的存在的。我迷迷糊糊的碰上了他赤裸着的脊背，睡意模糊间伸出手从他身后搂住他的腰，对他的肌肤开始产生主动性的渴望的我变得我自己都不认识。  
是吧，做爱的时候总是会看到对方最性感的那面，然后渐渐的产生依赖感，并不是因为和他做爱的时候确实很舒服。  
我想要他，也想过要一直拥有他。  
但只有我知道那是不可能的，我从一开始就知道这段关系究竟有多虚有其表，也预想过和他在一起的日子里，我一定会觉得特别没意思。  
——因为我知道一切啊。  
知道太多事情只让人难过，也没有人能分享我的心情，就像独处在无法出声的地狱里，每一天都活得不如死去。  
除了刘在石，他真的对我很好。  
我曾一时不知如何应对他的感情时他也一如既往的对我好。  
“……爱情都就是这么趁虚而入的吧，哥你真是不懂。”  
我和梁世赞聊起这件事的时候，那个弟弟是这么评价我的，一边笑得很得瑟的调侃着我的深情：“怎么了，那个把我们大哥迷得神魂颠倒的女孩，什么时候带来给我们看看啊？”  
“你先谈个女朋友再说吧，该关心的人不关心，八卦什么。”我嗤笑着嘲笑了一声他的多管闲事，有些后悔不该跟他说这件事的，“你家小姐都要看不上眼你了，多在衣服上花点钱吧，你这小子，好好打扮一下。”  
只可惜让我神魂颠倒的那个人不是个女性，而是个比我还倔的老男人。  
电话挂断之后，我在工作室里无聊着翻了许久的网页。在网络上我没什么感兴趣的事，关系好的朋友和弟弟们很多都都不在首尔，我其实在半个月前就在考虑要不要回美国那边的家。  
但就在那个节骨眼上，刘在石向我告白了。  
既平淡又具有冲击性的他的告白，他把我拥在怀里，声音沙哑：“我是说、”  
他每次笑起来的时候，虽然有些让人不爽，但奇怪的是，我不知道从什么时候起，似乎会因为他笑得嘚瑟而短暂的心动。  
“我可能真的爱上你了。”  
原来我与他约定的那个周四，我打算把所有事情都说清楚，然后断了所有念想的永远离开他。  
但是我没能做到。  
如果我能再无情一些、再狠毒一点的话，我应该早就离开他了。  
我在放弃收手的那个时候，我也预想过我也许会在这只有表象的感情里拼命打转下陷，甚至有哪天会逃不出来。  
前几天和刘在石睡在一张床上时，我在睡着前昏沉的边缘上睁开了眼，看见他就在我眼前的后脖颈，胸口里忽然一下抽动，意识模糊的爬过去又是抱住了他，也许是潜意识里为了寻找安全感而把脸贴在了他的脊背上，与他的温度亲密的贴合在一起，隐约的还能听见他平稳的心跳声。  
他入睡一般都很快，因为工作压力的原因。习惯是往右边侧身睡，我也是一样，所以经常的会和他从身后抱在一起。  
背后有人拥抱着入睡的话，尤其是被喜欢的人拥抱，会有种被紧紧保护住的复杂的心情。  
所以我在半梦半醒的夜里，忽然想着：其实我不用把我的任务做到最后也无所谓。  
因为这本来就是不关乎任何人的我自己的事情，中途遇到了变故而终止或是改变计划，也没有人会责怪我。  
……我想和他在一起。  
可我就在前几天的时候避开了他这个问题。  
“……和我在一起吧？”  
有千万个声音在我的脑袋里争吵着，我只能尽量在表面上表现的不那么犹豫。  
换做是两个月前的我，一定不会想到我会对刘在石这种人产生了这般让人不堪的感情，甚至会为了这份感情挣扎着我最初的愿望。  
——其实他不知道真相也可以，我也能把真相永远隐瞒下去。  
也许我对他还算不上爱。为了一个人，不论他是否存在都让我痛苦，我想大概也已经有了喜欢的因素在里面了吧，我也希望我这样的心情只是自作多情。  
因为我没有爱上过男人，一次也没有。  
刘在石是第一个，也是唯一一个，说要和我在一起的男人。  
在我最痛苦的时候趁虚而入，就像梁世赞说的那样，然后不知不觉成了我真正痛苦的原因。  
平安夜的那个夜晚，郑雨彬的死刑执行，雨伞的案件终于告一段落。  
像是郑雨彬这种人，肯定会因为自己的忌日与耶稣诞生之日是同一天而兴奋得不得了吧。  
刘在石原本想让我去他家里，而我拒绝了，半强硬半撒娇的让他到我家里来，这是有原因的，我因为很多事由，有很多话不能说出口。  
那种时候我就会用撒娇敷衍过去，我在这过程中竟然还变得越来越娇气了，明明都是个四十多岁的人了。  
反反复复的平淡而平凡的日常。  
结束一整天的行程后回到家里，迎接恋人的到来。一餐晚饭后聊着天玩着电脑或者手机，没话说时就玩上几盘游戏，等他或是我自己感觉到有需要时，默契的互相褪下衣物。  
“……你在上面？”他在我身下望着我，眼睛飞快的眨了眨，似乎很不安的样子。  
我挑了挑眉，把身上的背心掀开到了胸前。  
“不是啊、”我拉过他到了冬季后经常发凉的手，放在我的胸口上，冰冷的触感只让我的身体条件反射的打了个寒颤，他的手覆盖着我的乳首因为刺激有些胀了起来，“嗯……我还是喜欢在石哥抱我。”  
他的手掌摸索着我的胸膛的轮廓，像是他每次触摸这里一样习惯性的张开五指抓紧了我的胸肌，就像是对待女人的乳房一样。  
“……不好吗？”  
我也逐渐的因为他这样对待我的方式而变得越来越娇嗔了，原本我的声音就比较细，一撒起娇来我连自己都受不了，羞耻得我都想找个地洞钻进去。  
但他总是很吃我这一套，经常会因为我音调抬高着模糊着音节说话的原因，连看着我的他的眼睛都发直了。  
“我什么时候说不好了吗。”他淡淡笑开了，眼角上折起了一道道细纹。他搂住了我的腰，一只手从我的胸口抚摸上我的双腿间，隔着内裤手动作色情的揉弄起我的下身。  
被他触摸着的每一刻我都像是被下了药一样，单纯的想被他从头到脚的疼爱一番，我像只发情的母猫一般渴望他填满我的整个身体，直到喉咙干哑得连声音都发不出来。  
也许他选择在我身上是为了满足他的征服欲和占有欲，而我一向心甘情愿的被抱是，应该是因为贪求着被人疼爱着的安全感吧。  
刘在石确实总是很有一个男人该有的样子。温柔、大度、幽默、专情，可惜这些都没能表现给任何一个女人，而是被我这样一个粗糙而虚伪的男人占有着。  
我的自我膨胀在他放肆的给予里，严重得像一窝寄生虫，侵蚀掉我的理智。  
——我还想继续被他爱着。  
对于我们来说这种谈情说爱的事，实在是太悲哀了。  
正因为我知道一切，所以才会重复着、一次又一次的，因为这份不切实际的感情虚无的掉下眼泪，甚至我在做爱时的神志不清经常会让我不清楚自己是不是真的哭了，就当那是身体在激烈的交合时无意识排出的体液而已也罢。  
究竟是从什么时候开始的呢，我在与他拥抱时会觉得悲伤的事。  
而且啊，一想到我把我早就化成了灰的真心给了一个男人，我就真的气得想哭。  
我怎么就这么不争气呢。  
“……哭了？”  
他的动作忽然缓慢下来，仍旧发寒的指节磨蹭上我的眼角。  
“有吗……我不知道啊。”我抹了把眼角，确实是有液体沾在上面，“我没事，别在意了……”  
他每次挺身进入我的时候，我的整个身体都能感受到我被他撑开了身体、随着痛痒和酥麻感一起被填满直到身体深处，感知到我在被人侵略着这件事，和被一个足够强大的男性占有时我无可救药的被征服的兴奋感。  
一开始的时候，我只是觉得疼，直到快到了射精的时候才会收缩起身体，体会到被碾磨着身体里的嫩肉的快感，只有短短一小段时间。  
后来大概是已经被他完全开发了的原因，他说我对前列腺高潮很敏感，于是找对了方向的每次都对着我敏感的地方发起一次次的攻势，我也察觉到了，我的身体在变得异常。  
……不仅是我，他看着我时的眼神也在逐渐变化着，像是逐渐的蒙上了一层水雾。  
那像是个旋涡，越是好奇就越会受到牵连，可我就这样掉了进去。  
最后直到就连我整个人都变得异常，心脏的功能像是失控的在与他沉默着对视时让心跳不断加速、持续着躁动。  
我也曾几度为了确认我究竟是怎么想的，而鲁莽又冲动着抱了他。他没有任何抱怨的，接受着我的一切，以及放弃了所有恐惧的默默承受着疼痛和羞耻感。  
但就算是在那种情况下，他的反应也很可爱，并不会让我觉得不舒服。  
因为这个男人对我动了他从来没动过的心，我这个人竟然也就这样接受了他的感情。  
就像……现在这样，每次在做爱的时候，这个大叔总是露出那种很性感的表情。  
总是用这种表情看着我的话，我会舍不得的。  
虚脱感在高潮后席卷过全身，密密麻麻的酥麻感从脊柱蔓延到四肢尽头，我的大脑暂时失去了机能的像是断了线的保险丝，滋啦滋啦的在脑袋里响着电流杂音。  
那一小段时间里我没有思考的能力，在极乐的快感里攀上顶峰，发不出声的呜咽着紧抓住他的手，然后浑身颤抖着陷入持久的颤栗，就连呼吸都失去节奏的颤抖着。  
我释放在他的手中，他在我之后低吼着在我的身体里高潮。我对他的射精是没什么感觉的，但他在我身体里、和压在我身上的他的身体细微轻颤着的幅度我都能感觉得到。  
……一种让人心情复杂的，浑身粘稠的感觉。  
“哈啊……等、等一下再……”  
我攥住了他的小臂，双腿收紧着夹住他的腰，身下穿来阵阵筋挛感让我不得不阻止他太早撤离出去。  
直到他撤离得差不多了，我才会感觉到体内隐隐发涨的感觉，一种微妙的酸痛感压迫着我的括约肌，里面的液体似乎马上就要渗出来，这种尴尬的时候总是给我那种既糟糕又让人羞耻得兴奋的被羞辱的心情。  
“……好点了吗？”  
看他的表情也是有些疲惫了，粗重的喘息着在我身上撑着身体，被我抓着的他的小臂没了力气的打着颤。  
不知道是不是心理原因，这次的性爱比任何一次都让人虚脱，卖力的迎合他的所有挑拨和进攻也实在不像是我的风格。因为不断低吟的原因，喉咙变得干干的，我咳嗽几声，惯行的伸手抱住他的后颈，在他微颤的嘴唇上轻吻。  
“在石哥怎么看着这么累啊，终于体力跟不上了吗？”我笑着调侃他今天的状态欠佳，一边又安抚着在他后背皮肤上来回摩挲着。  
他叹了口气，退出我的身体后放弃支撑的倒在我身上，发热的脸颊就贴在我左胸上，呼吸不稳的急促喘着气。  
“大概是吧……以后还可以、再……少做一些吧。”  
“以后啊……”我呢喃着重复他的话，胸口一阵抽痛。  
到现在我也弄不清我究竟是在为什么、为谁感觉悲伤了。  
我抱着他的脑袋，在他头发里动着手指，轻轻扫过他的头皮，听着他在我胸口上逐渐平稳住呼吸，我却不明不白的开始心跳加快。  
“……和在石哥做爱，还真是刺激啊。”我吞了口口水，扼制住了声音里的颤抖，双手还在他的身上各处细细安抚着。  
他从我胸口上抬起了头，眼神还有些涣散的盯住了我的脸。  
“……怎么说？”  
我听见我自己胸腔里剧烈的鼓动声，越来越快的敲打我的身体，我感觉到我在被他这样注视时我身体里沸腾的每个细胞，都在抗拒、恐惧着我最后对这个男人做出的选择。  
……  
“……因为，在石先生是杀人犯啊。”  
我最大限度地笑了出来，最大限度地笑得轻松，就像这件事什么都不算一般的，平淡的说出了口。  
我换上了对他和对我而言，都已经有些陌生的称呼他的方式，就像我第一次遇见他时那样，警惕又带着试探，与此时的他拉开了两个月的距离，回到最初的那个清晨。  
他看着我的双眼里瞳孔紧缩了瞬间，呼吸也在那个瞬间停住了，挂着笑意的他的表情凝固着，仿佛空间里的时间也凝在了这一秒。  
他冰冷的手仍旧与我的手指紧扣着，我的身体躁动而不安的逐渐愈发炙热。  
整个房间里就那样安静着，只有我的心跳声在无尽的往看不见尽头的彼岸上扩张弥漫。  
他背着灯影，用他那双镜片后浑浊的眼睛看着我，薄薄的嘴唇唇角颤抖着勾起。  
“……怎么知道的？”  
他淡淡的展开了释怀的笑意，叹息着把头埋进我的颈窝里。

#  
我还没赢，我在这个男人面前输得很彻底，一败涂地。  
他在笑着，我却每一刻都想退缩，表面上却只能硬着头皮摆出游刃有余的模样，像以前一样轻笑着抚摸着他的脖颈。  
“啊，果然……”我故作冷静的做出了反应，他对我的质押也越来越明显。  
他在我脖颈上啃咬了一口，手掌逐渐抚摸上我的脖颈，压迫住我的喉咙，我疼的吸了口气。  
可怕的是就算是被他掌握着我现在毫无力气的身体，我也不会恐惧，他不会杀我的吧，大概。所以我至少能保持着平静的外表，而不是抖得毫无形象。  
“我只是在猜……崔友娜的案发现场里的那个鞋印是在石先生的。”  
“就算是猜的……那也是你的实力吧。”他的手指在我的脖颈皮肤上微微收紧，窒息的前兆透过皮肉扼住了我的声带，“……直觉和运气也是实力，对吧。”  
“唔……轻点，咳……”发出声音变得困难，我抚摸上他紧绷着肌肉的手腕，他的力度逐渐松开，就像刚才的力度是开玩笑般，轻柔的抚摸着我的脖子。  
“……是在石先生的吗？”  
他在我侧颈上轻缓的吸吮着的动作停了下来。  
“——嗯。”  
既像是肯定又像是回避的他的低吟在我耳廓上扩散，一阵熟悉的暖意漫开在耳边，酥麻得让我禁不住缩着脖子颤抖。  
“在石先生……”我吸着气让自己冷静下来，抱住了他的背，在快感的颤栗中无意间唤着他的名字，“……你知道吗，就算是沾上了泥，又洗过了一次，鲁米诺试剂还是会有反应的……”  
“那个试剂应该没有剩下吧。”  
他的嗓音逐渐变得沙哑、没有生气，在我耳边断断续续的参杂着气声，喷洒进我的颈窝里。  
我和他互相拥抱着的事也许是最后一次了。  
——我会怀念的。  
一股不知名的冲动在开口的瞬间涌上大脑，我察觉到我的喉结在颤抖着，为了不让他再听见我窝囊的声音而笑了出来。  
“我说谎了。”  
……大概是爱吧，我爱他。  
却还没有爱到可以装作不知道他是个杀人犯这件事的程度。  
我庆幸他一直有意地躲开了我的脸，要不然他就又会看见了，我这次是真的想哭了，眼睛疼得像进了沙子，刺痛得几乎要睁不开。  
我害怕的不会是死亡，是背叛。  
“你真是……真是个坏家伙啊。”他浅浅笑着，似乎没有任何责怪我的意思。  
他没有发火，也没有反应得过激，不吃惊也没有惧怕我的任何字语，仅仅只是和从前一样，安抚着我的身体。  
“……是在石先生没能早点发现吧。”我打趣着他，他忽然抬起了头，在我身侧撑起了手臂，在灯光下露出他右肩上淡淡的伤疤。  
他笑着，比任何时候都要温柔，扶正了还泛着雾气的眼镜，双眼里的光彩模糊着看着我。  
“还有呢？”  
“……‘雨伞’他们，一直都是敲断雨伞柄的，如果让他们直接用臂力折断的话，他们可能没这个力气。”  
他拇指关节上的薄茧，摸索着我脖颈上突起的血管，视线在我的脸和身体上不断游离着。  
“在石先生是把雨伞柄直接折断的吧，我对比了一下雨伞的照片……断掉的截面比‘雨伞’的手法粗糙很多呢。”  
甚至我还是在他的面前确认的照片，他也许不太记得了，我拿着他的电脑对比着雨伞柄断掉的模样，他就坐在我的身边。  
啊，对了，我把他那双在10月28日沾上了泥的皮鞋洗干净后，在他回家的时候还向他炫耀了一番，竟然还得到了他的称赞。  
他在那时抚摸着我的头顶的触感和现在他的抚摸是一样的温柔。  
“还有吗……？”  
他心不在焉的继续发着问，上上下下的打量着我。  
……他这是在，舍不得我吗。  
我看见他的镜片上不知为何有蒙上了一层雾，他的睫毛扇动着在镜片的水雾上留下几道痕迹，我依旧看不清，他是用什么眼神注视着我。  
“崔友娜的手机……”他在我身上的身体终于僵硬了一瞬，“里面有一个和陌生人的聊天窗口，里面包括系统自动发出的消息都被删除了。”  
“……嗯，那就只能是人为删除的了。”  
他推理着自己的罪行，短暂的沉默后无可奈何地笑了，僵硬地笑着，避开了我的视线。  
“那个账号最后登陆的ip，是在石……在石先生家楼下的pc房呢。”  
我险些就把那声“在石哥”说出口，为了掩饰我的失误而轻咳了一声。  
“你都能做到这种程度了……竟然还说自己不擅长用电脑吗？”他低着头，坐直了身体，我也撑起恢复了些力气的上半身半坐了起来。  
“……坏家伙。”  
他依旧顽强的朝我上扬着嘴角，那样苦涩而艰难的承受着我的背叛。  
“……对不起。”  
我能说的只有这句话。  
他其实可以反驳，因为这些证据其实并没有多少说服力。不一定是他，任谁都可以杀死崔友娜，鞋子上就算有血迹反应，但只凭那点量，是检测不出来DNA的。  
他还可以质问我，我没有办法指认他是杀人犯，因为我没有权位，也没有能力，无法干涉已经将“雨伞”结案的政府机构的决策，我的所有心证物证，其实全都是徒劳功。  
我希望他能说服我，我拆穿他的每分每秒都盼望着他能和我辩驳，让我哑口无言。  
我越调查下去就越希望我的想法是错的，但我停不下来了，一路上看着所有他杀了人的证据，和他在表面上亲密的交往着。  
那是个地狱，我再如何挣扎也挣脱不了。因为我看过的、已经知晓了的东西，我没办法把它们当作不存在的东西一样在记忆里完全抹去。  
我希望他能反对我的所有观点，告诉我是我弄错了，刘在石怎么可能会是杀人犯呢。  
——但他没有。  
他放弃了所有挣扎，只是用那样甚至都让我已然厌烦的温柔久久凝视着我。  
……我希望他能挣扎一下。  
拜托了，不要那么看着我。  
视野里的一切忽然模糊了一瞬，融进水光里，在斑斓的灯影里的所有色彩融合在一起。  
……我又哭了吗？  
“……又想用这招让我心软吗。”  
脸颊上忽然碰上他冰冷的手指，他动作轻缓而笨拙的、擦过我的眼睑，我听见他无奈的叹息声里带着笑意。  
“……这不是招数，在石先生。”我推开他的手，也无法解释自己的行为，我无奈的笑了，学着他那副僵硬的笑着的样子，“是我的真心啊。”  
画面在眼前突然清晰，液体掉落出眼眶，我感觉到眼睑上忽然一阵温热。  
我好像已经不正常到精神和身体都分开行动了。我为什么总是控制不住自己呢，明明我从来不是个爱哭的人，即使再如何感性也没有多少眼泪。  
那个原来的自己，我已经不认识了，愧疚和分离的痛苦几乎要把我吞没。  
我至今才发现，掉进陷阱里的人不是他，而是我这个成天自作聪明的坏家伙，观望着所谓全局，却没能赢任何一个人。  
为什么我从一开始就知道结局，却还是要走这条让自己生生受苦的这条路呢。  
我对上在我面前无言的他模糊不清的眼神，对他苦笑着。  
“要在现在杀了我吗？在石先生。”  
他对于我的问题沉默着，就像我第一次被他审问时那样安静而乖顺，缓缓眨着双眼，像是掉进了梦境里一般恍惚着视线注视着我。  
“……”  
“我听说人在快感里死亡是不会痛的哦。”  
我伸出手，抚摸上他愈发冰冷的手背，一刻温热的液体从我脸上滑落、滴落在我的手背上。  
我最后一次亲吻了他，他的嘴唇也是冰冷的。

#  
我花了一个月的时间把我的日用品从刘在石家里搬了出来。  
一月底正好是深冬季，我这个人比起热更害怕寒冷，于是每天都在家里的书房里工作，交稿子的时候还要和编辑互相说教许久才能说服他上门来取。  
每次编辑来家里的时候，我都会把视线放在他的鞋上，那是我在前两个月中如同电影般的经历里形成的可怕的习惯。  
忽然要回到一个人的生活让我很不适应，于是我尝试让我的编辑在我的家里多留一段时间，越久越好，在这里过夜我也不介意。  
刚开始他也很乐意在我家里住着，渐渐地他也厌烦了，用他的女朋友作为借口一次又一次的推脱我的请求，我还因为他的小气跟他发过脾气，其实真正小气又自私的人是我自己。  
我并不是厌恶孤独，而是还不适应。  
刘在石在一个月前自首了，就在圣诞节过后、新年之前的12月28日。  
恰好是崔友娜和金山海死亡后两个月。  
他从我的车上下去后，远远的只留给我一个背影，在快消失在我视野里时忽然回过头望了这边一眼。  
我还没来得及跟他挥手告别，他便回过头走了进去。  
那一面也许就是永别，他却无情的连个告别都没给我，在我送他去警察厅的路上，也只是偷看着我，一个字也没说。  
他杀害崔友娜是有动机的，毕竟他不是“雨伞”那样的无差别杀人魔。  
这个理由只会有我、和第一警察厅的厅长两个人知道。  
他最小的妹妹，也是他最疼爱的妹妹，刘素珍。雨伞的第二位被害者，身亡于和未婚夫同居的家门口楼梯间入口处，身上插着一把折断的雨伞。  
她被害后的第二个星期日，是她大婚的日子。  
第一发现者，不是她的未婚妻，而是他的哥哥，那天正好晚了十分钟到她家里帮忙代替她的未婚夫做家务。  
那个男人在那个时候究竟经历了怎样的绝望，才会产生了杀人的念头呢。  
这大概也是为什么这个刑警会突然加入“雨伞”专案调查小组的原因吧。  
如果我不知道这一切，只是作为一个普通人与这个刑警相识、正常的成为朋友，我一定不会相信这个善良而温和的男人是个杀人犯。  
……其实如果不是因为我的出现的话，他的罪行就完美得无可挑剔。  
他也选了个好时机加入了调查专案小组，他不管做任何事情、如何打着法律的擦边球，上面的人都没有心情去理睬他。  
一般情况下，如果是像我们这样招呼也不打的闯进嫌疑人家里暴力逼问，我当天就要进拘留所，刘在石现在大概就只能在地方派出所打混了。  
我越是想要获得他的信任，越是想要去信任他，于是我追随着他到任何地方，并不是出于什么“正义感”，和那句“我们是同一类人”也没有什么关系，和他是不是杀人犯也没多大联系。  
就因为他是刘在石而已。  
他离开我的日子已经过了一个月，我的精神和身体从未如此敏感而脆弱过。  
八年有期徒刑是他曾深爱的公正和法律给他最后的审判，因为证据不足的原因，他虽然没有落得和郑雨彬一样的下场，外界对他也没有多少牵挂，他也对他原本的生活不带有什么不舍……当然，除了我以外。  
现在再这么说可能会显得我有些自大，不过事实确实如此。  
他代替那天没有向我道别，从监狱里为我送来了信件。很古老的通讯方式，但对于杀人犯来说，是个不会留下痕迹的交流手段。  
信不像手机里的聊天记录，不管是短信还是最近流行的kakaotalk、line之类的线上聊天SNS，在发送的那一瞬间，这条信息的记录就再也抹不掉了。就像是鲁米诺试剂下的血迹，就算鲜血干涸、被几百次的擦拭、稀释在近其百倍的清水中，碰到试剂依然会发出莹光。  
但我这个人不怎么喜欢鲁米诺这个东西，它总让我想到我捧着刘在石那双满是泥泞的皮鞋犹豫着几乎无法呼吸的时候。  
我一开始就察觉到了，刘在石一直在把重点放在金山海的案件这边，对崔友娜的案件，如果不是我提醒，他就一直不闻不问。  
当然了，越少的人关心崔友娜就越好，真正的杀人犯当然会这么想。  
所以他从搜查科的大叔那里拿回来崔友娜的手机之后，只是一直把它闲置在一边，直到有天我无意间察觉到我还没有翻过那台手机，才翻出了那段空白的聊天记录。  
崔友娜有三个SNS，要从她所有的联络人点进去找证据是件很困难的事。但还是被我找到了，她的某一个聊天窗口里，有一个和默认头像的好友的聊天窗口里一个字都没有。  
一般添加了好友之后，第一条信息是“打招呼”消息，是系统自动发出的，但就连那条信息都没有。  
查ip这种事只是为了证明我自己的疑问，也希望我的猜想是错的。  
最后我的朋友把结果告诉我时，即使有些失望，但完全不出意料的是在刘在石的附近，注册这个账号的手机号也留下了刘在石的购买记录，甚至就连他是在哪个营业厅买的都查得出来，那个营业厅就在警察厅门口，也就是他的职场附近。  
就算是让不知情的人来看，刘在石也有很重的嫌疑。  
我当时幻想了一下他手忙脚乱的一条条删除他和崔友娜的信息、不知道如何解除好友的模样，忽然有些想笑。  
他是真的对电子产品没辙，这倒不是谎话。  
朋友把原先的聊天记录也给了我，当我看到内容的时候是真的吓了一跳的。  
——友娜小姐是怎么知道“雨伞”的事的？  
女人有些慌张地回答他是从其他刑警朋友那里打听到的，接下来是他看似平静的连续的逼问和若有若无的威胁感。  
看记录的话他好像还去了两三次崔友娜的家里，也许是掌握了什么证据，可以百分百把崔友娜推论为“雨伞”……啊，对了，崔友娜这个女人并不是死有余辜的。  
她也是“雨伞”之一。  
……正是因为我早就把这个案件里所有人的身份和人际关系都看得一清二楚，才会觉得搜查和推理的过程会很无聊。  
除了刘在石和崔友娜是认识的关系着实有些惊讶到我之外，我确实没想到，竟然真的会有这么巧合的事情。  
总算把真相说出口后，我原本以为我会迎来我的死亡，所以强硬的把刘在石邀来了我的家里。这样的话就算我被他杀死了，至少还能留下一些刘在石来过的证据。  
他在我主动的亲吻之后，把手再次放上了我的脖子，我忍耐着他的手上过于寒冷的温度，试图着深入他的口腔，好让最后的这个吻给我留下的印象能稍微深刻一些。  
但他推开了我，他的手沿着我的脖颈，放上我的脸。  
“……和杀人犯接吻就这么好吗？”  
他微眯的眼里的光彩暗了下去，那副笑着的模样就像是……在怜悯我。  
但我比起怜悯，更想要他如往常一样亲吻我就够了。  
他没有杀我，反而是大大方方去了警察厅自首。  
那时我看着他的背影，想着我果然还是不了解他，也不清楚他对我的爱意到底有多沉重。  
我离开独居的生活已经有很多年了，忽然变回一个人之后，我变得喜欢自言自语，没话说的时候就唱歌，来填补没有人对话的空缺。  
……我唱歌还不错的，就是没来得及和那个男人去一次KTV，那个人意外的挺喜欢idol女团的，说不定会特别失态的尖叫着唱些我从没听过的歌，像是什么……Gashina？我不太记得了，他以前经常跟我提起这首歌，我却没听他唱过。  
然后在身体的需求方面，我原本不认为我是个欲望很强的人，但仅在离开他的第一周，我就没能忍住去了一趟夜店。  
那是我第一次尝试和不是刘在石的男人上床，那个青年的身体素质不错，脸也长得很清秀，但我在那天晚上是强忍着反胃和身体本能性的抗拒反应做完的。  
接下来的一周里，我发现我几乎已经成了性冷淡了。对女人没有干劲，又对男人感到反感，我好像被他在那两个月的时间里调教得只对他的身体诚实，我不清楚我还需要多久来摆脱对刘在石的身体的依赖性。  
……我原本是个彻彻底底的异性恋，还有一个和我一起生活了三年的前妻。  
如果是刘在石的话，他应该会知道我这些基本信息的，如果他愿意继续调查下去的话，完蛋的人就是我了。  
毕竟围绕这个案件的所有人，都是有着不为人知的身份的。

#  
一年后的10月28日那天，我盯着年历上的“28”这个数字愣了一会。  
然后那个男人的模样瞬间浮现在眼前，即使只是一个模糊的影子。  
“……这么早就出去？”  
那个青年从卧室里走了出来，挠着后背睡眼惺忪的凑过来，搂住我的腰，把嘴唇贴上我的额头，语调下沉着犯着起床气。  
“嗯，我去见个人，马上就回来。”我在他背上抓了抓，就像安抚一只巨型犬一样，我一向都是这么对待他的，“别闹脾气了，笨蛋，只是去见个老朋友而已。”  
“每次都说是老朋友……都背着我去开party，还上传到insta上。”他整个人挂在了我身上，这个比我高大许多的青年总是会做些不符合他体格的事情，比如像现在这样无理取闹的对我撒娇，“你不准去……”  
他的占有欲直率得没有任何隐瞒，我和他周围的人都知道他有多管着我，不过我也很惯着他，无所谓他怎样向身边的人大肆张扬我是他的人，被这样管着我竟然还有点感动。  
我和李光洙同居的时间还不到一年，只有八个月的时间。  
听说他和我睡过之后一直在那家我现身的夜店里打听我的事，根本不知道我几乎是两年才会去一次夜店，但还是每天在那里蹲点，正好有一天就把我等来了。  
那段时间我正好往夜店去的也多，总有一天会再见到他。  
“好了，先回去睡吧。”我挠着他蓬松的卷发，他头发留长之后抓挠起来特别有萨摩耶犬的手感，“中午之前我回来给你带饭吃，想吃什么？”  
他在我肩上沉默了一会，总算妥协的低低开了口：“披萨。”  
时间正好过去了一年，自从我和那个男人认识之后，不知不觉间已经过去科那么久。  
离开他后的那十个月，过得比那两个月要快很多，大概是因为人有了幸福感就容易忽视时间吧。  
那两个月里我一直是像活在地狱里，每天都被自己的良心折磨得伤痕累累。  
要见监狱里的人不是那么简单的事，不仅要经过监狱管理员的允许，对于我来说最大的问题就在于犯罪本人是否愿意见探监的人，某些监狱还需要探监人出示和犯罪者的关系的证据。  
但直到那个男人时隔很久坐在我面前，我没有等很长时间，他是听到我的名字之后马上就到了见面室的，没有任何犹豫地。  
“好久不见了。”我先开口向他打了招呼，时间过去太久之后，就连当时的感情与分离后的尴尬都所剩无几。  
他没有多大变化，仍旧是老样子的戴着那副眼镜，也许是很久没有持续接触阳光的原因，皮肤变得更白了，除此之外好像还变瘦了一些。  
他在玻璃那面轻笑着看着我，玻璃上的刮痕恰好模糊了他的模样。  
“……你、好像变胖了一些啊？”  
“体脂率确实是降低了一点，看不顺眼吗？”  
他歪了歪头，仔细打量了一番我的身体，轻轻摇摇头：“不是啊，你变成什么样我都喜欢。”  
他的告白还是和以前一样突然又直白。我不知为何的只想避开他的视线，别过头去不自然的咳嗽了一声。  
“……在石先生果然还是老样子，总说些让人手脚蜷缩的话。”  
他耸耸肩，一幅无可厚非的样子呵呵的笑了笑：“都过了这么久了，我还以为再也看不到你了……这么久不见，嘴巴还是一样的损啊。”  
“都是跟在石先生学的。”  
很明显他是在问我，我在今天来看望他的意图，但我还不急着要进入主题。  
要把一年前的真相在此挖出来不是件容易的事，要再次向他说明当时的事情还需要一个较长的过程。  
“新发型挺好看的，更有男人味了啊？”他和以前一样嘚瑟的笑着，说着扶了扶镜框，弯起眼睛笑得灿烂，就好像他这一年的时间根本就不是在蹲监狱一样。  
“……我是向在石先生来坦白几件事的。”  
他的表情凝固在脸上，察觉到我的语气的变换，他也逐渐收起了笑容。  
“你该坦白的不是应该早就跟我说完了吗，”他清了清嗓子，视线低垂到了桌面上，“所以现在……我才在会在这里。”  
“除了那些之外还有一些事想跟在石先生说清楚，不然我心里会一直不安的。”  
他又是苦笑了出来，迟疑着抬起头再次与我对视。  
“你还能有什么事对不起我，能让你这么不安啊？”他淡淡的笑着，拨弄着手指，一边像是叹息般的喃喃，“……是我对不起你，把你弄哭那么多次。”  
“我结婚了，和其他人。”  
他的身体一震，忽然又咳嗽了一声：“嗯……你有前妻的事我早就知道了，我离过婚的事你也是知道的吧。”  
我感觉到他在监狱的这一年里，自信感似乎不如以前了，我不太清楚他在这种地方的时候，心理会遭受多少不得已的多少次摧垮和改变。  
我点点头，又否定了他的话：“我说的是，我又和别的人结婚了。”  
他这次意外的没有任何反应，不惊讶也不愤怒，保持着原来靠着背坐在椅子上的姿势，玩弄着手指上的倒刺。  
“……和别的男人。”  
他痴痴的笑了，扳弄着手指关节发出嘎巴的响声。  
那是他最不安时的状态，也是紧张时会做出的举动，在和我面对面时也是心不在焉般的掰着自己的手，来掩饰他的动摇和颤抖。  
“那就……祝福你了，国钟啊。”  
他望着我，说着祝福的话的双唇轻颤着向上微微勾起得僵硬：“还有呢？你不会就是为了打击我才到这里来说这件事的吧。”  
我原本想直接回答他的话，却不知为何的张开的嘴里忽然间发不出声。  
要念出很久以前的事件名字和人名，就要把那段时间的回忆再翻出来，那段我曾经早已埋入死灰的回忆，再翻出来也是和当时一样的鲜血淋淋。  
“是在石先生犯案的全过程……”我清开了嗓，不自主的深呼吸了一口，“在石先生和崔友娜认识，这是谁都没有预想过的。”  
刘在石和崔友娜之间的偶然一次谈话，让他发现了崔友娜是“雨伞”一案的知情人，在长时间的监视和审问后逼问出了崔友娜就是“雨伞”的身份，因为自己的妹妹被“雨伞”残忍杀害而对崔友娜产生了报复心。  
去年的10月28日凌晨5点20分左右拜访崔友娜，而后使用她厨房里的水果刀，插入崔友娜的右胸口，严重损伤其右肺。  
没有任何打斗痕迹，水果刀留在杀人现场，在血滩上无意间留下了脚印。  
在凌晨5点35分左右离开202户，将身上的一次性雨衣烧毁在公寓西侧的焚化炉里，离开公寓后驾车回到私人住处，等待报案组联系专案小组开展调查。  
这是刘在石在去年10月28日凌晨的全部行程。  
他听了之后，无言以对的笑了，用一种不可置信的表情看着我：“我之前就很好奇了……你到底是什么人啊？”  
“一个游手好闲的作家而已。”  
“是从美国那边来的特警？杀手？还是侦探？”  
“……一个普通人而已。”  
他强硬着微笑的模样只让我觉得痛心。  
虽说我不是不能理解他杀人的理由，但对他杀人的这件事而言，我做不到任何事，只能装好人的告发他之后无数次的替他可惜而已。  
“……说得你好像都看到了一样呢。”  
我的呼吸一顿，在他半开玩笑的字句里瞬间释怀开的笑了。  
“啊……我是看到了。”  
“……嗯？”他睁大了眼，不解的发出一声鼻音。  
“我是说，我看见了。”  
他也许只是无心的这样开了句玩笑，我朝他笑了，和从前那样。他即使不说我也知道，这是他在我身上最喜欢的一点。  
每次他看着我笑的时候，他也会跟着笑着，捏着我的脸调侃一番我的眼睛又眯得看不见了。  
“在石先生认为我是为什么会怀疑你？”我缓缓眨着眼睛，注视他凝固在脸上的表情，“是因为直觉吗？”  
我后来才从别人那里知道，每次我放缓了眨眼的频率时，就是我在思考着、怀疑着，在心里打算着要如何欺骗一个人、让一个人露出绝望的表情。  
“……我看见了。”  
——是因为我真真切切的用我自己的双眼看见了。  
——我看见你杀人了。  
我好几次的重复着这句话，只是因为我确实看见了，看见他杀人后走出房间的瞬间、看见他在公寓后烧毁了雨衣、看见他杀人后的202户里的一片狼藉，却一声不吭直到现在。  
他沉默着，睁着那双微微下垂的双眼，无言的看着我许久。  
“……为什么？”  
我也想知道为什么我要做到这个地步。  
这和我最开始所想的过程和结局完全不一样，还徒增了许多不必要的手段和发展。  
“为了找一个……对我百分百忠心的人来代替我来这里。”  
话说到这里，我想他也应该明白了。  
……不，看他那种已经了然于心的笑，看似语塞的无话可说的表情，大概是早就察觉到了。  
“……原来在石先生已经知道了啊。”

#  
他叹了声气，朝着我暧昧地笑着：“不过察觉得有点晚了……到了这里面来才打起精神，好好想了一遍之后才发现的。”  
“那在石先生知道这个吗？”我再次尝试着居临在强势的那边，坐直了身体的靠近了那层玻璃，压低了声音，“……我根本就没有在在石先生的鞋子上用过鲁米诺。”  
他的鞋子上有血迹，是我编的，试剂早就在雨衣上用完了反而是真实。  
“……雨伞柄被折断和敲断后的截面粗糙程度不同，也是我胡说的。”  
这些假证据只是用来在我指认他的罪行的当天，用于动摇他的因素罢了。  
要是他让我拿出来真正的证据，我可是一无所有的，那个时候我就连他和崔友娜的通信记录也没拿到，只凭我这一张嘴，期待他能被我那番说辞动摇。  
但显然，让他动摇后自首的东西并不是我的说辞。  
而是我这个人本身。只因为指认他是杀人犯的人是我，金钟国。  
即使他从来没有直接的说过一声“我爱你”，我是知道的，我比谁都清楚他对我的重视究竟有多沉重，那份让我都会觉得不可理喻的爱意又有多深沉。  
所以他选择的是，为了我而直面自己血腥的真实，头也不回的进了警察厅。  
他在那层被划痕布满的玻璃后，仍旧挂着无奈的笑，不知何时皱上了眉，还是那张我所熟悉的、像是在怜悯我一样的表情，晃动着的瞳仁里摇曳着白炽灯的光影，安静的投射着我的影子。  
“……我知道。”  
我也知道，他早就知道我这些都是谎话了。  
“所以说我们是同一类人啊，刑警先生。”  
我对他的称呼逐渐回到了最初的那一天，阵雨里变得灰雾蒙蒙又泥泞滂沱的那个清晨里，在一把雨伞下和他第一次对视的那天。  
“……我当时还真的觉得你这句话是指的是你的……正义感。”  
这个词从他口中听起来比什么都讽刺。我不禁笑了出来。  
“那些家伙们都把我们身边最可爱的孩子们带走了啊，是吧。”  
就连这点我也和他一样，所以我说“我们是同一类人”。  
他不知道这件事是唯一出乎我的意料的事情。  
他呆愣了半秒钟，又迅速恢复了他平日以来刻板的神情，声音沙哑：“……你的前妻？”  
我抿起嘴，维持着笑意不可置否的点点头。  
“她是第一个被害者。”  
——我的妻子，并不是与我离婚了，而是在我和她结婚的第四个年头的某一天，毫无预兆的被一个杀人魔夺走了生命。  
确认死亡后的她，理所当然的不再是我那美丽而娇俏可爱的妻子，只是一具尸体、一盒骨灰而已。  
那是“雨伞”那群家伙犯下的的第一件罪行。  
第一次的犯罪现场里，那把雨伞不是插在我的妻子的胸口上，而是折断后丢在了她的身体旁边。  
大概是由于第一次，指纹、头发、打斗痕迹，一个也没落下的留在了现场。  
但真正让人绝望的是什么呢？  
报案后的整整两周，警察没向我取得任何联系，便和确认了她的死亡的医院擅自结了案，以入室抢劫后冲动杀人仓促的结束了调查。  
我曾掐着警察厅负责强盗案的刑警的脖子，把他按在墙上，大吼着质问他为什么要停止搜查，为什么比起一条无辜的人命、要更在意你们的绩点。  
他抠着我的手腕，在我的压迫之下艰难的拼出了回复我的字句。  
“……是、检察官告诉我……要把重点放在、大选的……保安上……”  
——总统大选。  
啊、对啊，我怎么把这件事给忘了。  
我那时突然想起来的是《追击者》那部电影里，比起追捕连环杀人犯来说，更把捉拿朝着总统候选人丢臭鸡蛋的人当做是义不容辞的事一样赴汤蹈火的所谓刑警们。  
这种事情在现实中，是真的存在的。  
口口声声念着什么狗屁国民和国家强大的那些权位的走狗们，怎么会顾得着关心社会角落里的这般菜鸡互啄呢。  
——这不是逼着我亲自出马吗，一群白痴。  
“刑警先生肯定知道了吧，我以前是黑社会的事。”我笑着，克制着身体的颤抖，当年当时的愤怒和悲伤分毫不差的涌入我的脑海里，“……所以您应该也清楚，非正当的手段比起那些公务员聚成的乌合之众来说……效率高了可不是一星半点。”  
“……嗯。”  
他还是那副受了冲击的表情，嘴唇无意识的半张着，敷衍着应着我的话。  
“要查出来郑雨彬、金山海、崔友娜，这三个人就是真正的‘雨伞’，对我来说是不费多少力气的。”  
“……你的话没错。”他自言自语般的呢喃着，垂下头去挠了挠刘海，像是懊悔着低低的笑着，“没错……这样就没错了。”  
“……您在说什么呢。”  
他又朝着我抬起视线，怅然笑了开来：“……你不是‘雨伞’真是太好了。”  
——他对我持有着这样的误会，而我不知道。  
“刑警先生……是从什么时候开始这么认为的？”  
他不好意思的笑着，挠了挠后脑上剪短的头发：“从一开始。”  
……对啊，最开始的时候，我就是“雨伞”的嫌疑人。  
“啊……是啊，我差点忘了。”我也尴尬的笑了，忘记姻缘最开始的地方确实是件很让人丢脸的事。  
“……对不起啊，国钟啊。”  
他突兀的道歉，和我忽然的胸口抽痛是同时来的。他唤着我的外号的语调、声色，还是和一年前一样，让人恶心地一点变化都没有。  
“是我对不起您。”  
当然了，把罪名全推给他却收到了他的道歉的我，才是最可恨的人。  
去年10月28日的前一天，我拿到了金山海的信息，然后从首尔一路赶回了我以前住过的那栋公寓，因为“雨伞”三个人都住在那里。  
多可怕的巧合啊。  
杀人犯总会从身边熟络的人开始下手，不管是刘素珍，还是我的前妻，都是和崔友娜有关系的人——她们在两年前曾是一个烘焙班里的成员。  
黑色的长直发，165厘米左右的身高，肤色偏白，平刘海和初珑的双眼。如果要说被害者之间的共同点的话，外貌大概是唯一有联系的地方了，然而任何一个警察都没有注意到这一点，也包括我眼前这个男人，因为对于这些人来说，不同女人的外貌实在没有什么太大差异。  
在郑雨彬和金山海所深爱的“宅文化”里，这种外貌叫做“黑长直”，或者是其他什么固有名词，我虽然不太懂，也能感觉得到那是某种女性的外貌特征。  
那个凌晨下了两次雨——所有人都忽略了第一次下雨，因为朴言书只说了5点55分那场雨。  
第一场雨过后我联系了金山海。对话的内容很简单，就是告诉他我在他的集装箱里，用的是从朋友那里拿来的一次性手机，但金山海竟然毫无疑心的就赴了约。  
果然，只要是说了类似“我是首尔警察厅的刑警”这种话，不管是真假，如果是杀人犯的话就肯定不会当做是玩笑话。  
我为什么选择金山海最先下手的原因，只是因为他看起来最好欺负。  
160厘米的身高，70千克左右的体重，头发稀少、面色发黄，盗窃前科三次，杀人未遂前科一次，从头到脚的社会渣滓。  
枪是假的，其实杀意也是半真半假，他却一个劲的往外吐着赤裸裸的告白，在我的玩具枪枪口下颤抖着，哭喊着让我放过他。  
他说杀死我的妻子的人是崔友娜，还有之后每一起案件的杀手都是谁。我当然也听到了“刘素珍”这个名字，是金山海杀害的，只是我那时还不知道那个女人是谁。  
“——我们互相帮对方解决了一个大问题啊，刑警先生？”  
我的前妻身上发生的第一次案件完全是出于意外，但后来所有的被害者，都是死于他和郑雨彬所谓对于“黑长直”的爱好之下。以及“雨伞”这个名字，是崔友娜给的。  
这不是爱好，只是单纯的心理变态。  
但真正让我起了杀意动手的，他对我倾诉的动机并不是决定性因素。  
而是我真的打算饶他一命，准备说服他去自首时，他掏出腰上的军用匕首朝我冲过来的瞬间。  
幸运的是我在那天凌晨出门时碰上了第一场雨，由于怕冷的原因在出门前就带上了手套，所以没有顾忌和犹豫的避过身，夺下他手上的匕首。  
他左胸附近心脏的位置因为他肥胖的身材的原因，即使透过两层衣物也很明显，就像是画着靶心一样等着我刺进去。  
扎进他的胸口的过程没有什么阻力，正好进入他的心脏，遇到他体内的内脏后，刀刃自动退了出来，借着这股力道抽出刀身，整个过程大概只用了不到五秒的时间。  
甚至连鲜血都还没没来得及迸溅出来，我便退后躲开了他猛地跪下去的身体。  
周边的东西有金山海的衣物、手机、一身一次性雨衣和我的折叠伞，无计划杀人后的后事处理计划在我脑海里几乎是在一瞬间内形成的。  
在金山海的胸口上插上雨伞——所以刘在石后来也注意到了，雨伞上有雨，但其实是第一场雨停之前沾上的。  
用雨衣挡住飞溅的血水，把现场伪装成“雨伞”的案件引诱另外那两个人，让他们慌张、自乱阵脚、内部纠纷。  
再用金山海的手机联系郑雨彬，用模棱两可的信息指引那些混账公务员们，顺便把郑雨彬也拉下水。  
正当我考虑着该怎么处理崔友娜那个女人的时候，我看见了。  
——从崔友娜的房间里走出来的刘在石。  
那才是我第一次遇见他，遇见他那如同我的英雄一般的飒爽英姿。  
他一路走到了焚化炉旁边，像扔垃圾一样的把一次性雨衣揉成一团，扔进了焚化炉里。  
我考虑到时间还算是充裕，便上楼看了一眼崔友娜的状态——  
“刑警先生，您不知道吧？您差点闯出大事呢。”  
他听闻我这句话，更是神色僵硬的凝视着我，像是要把我的脸看穿一样。  
我被他这副前所未有的堂皇的神色逗笑了。  
“——刑警先生真的认为自己杀了人吗？”  
——那个女人竟然趴在茶几边上，两只手艰难的蠕动着，做了漂亮的鲜红色美甲的手指不断地靠近着茶几上放着的座机电话。  
那简直是地狱的光景。  
她的胸口上还插着一把断了一半的雨伞柄，晃晃悠悠的晃荡着，卡在茶几和她的胸口中间，从她的胸口里还不断地汨汨冒出鲜血，血流成河。  
我的第一想法就是要保护好那个刚从这个现场出去的男人，不管之后能否遇见这个真正意义上的杀人犯，虽然我比起他也是半斤八两，但我只要有这样一个把柄抓在手上，总会有能够利用那个男人的时候。  
我在那个房间里所做的一切，只是把崔友娜拖回了客厅的中央那滩血水里，再看着她瞪着那双漂亮的眼睛，像要把眼珠都要瞪出来一样，鲜血蔓延着掩盖住了拖痕，模糊了上一个杀人犯留下的脚印，直到她抠着脖颈咽了气。  
“……那段时间我经常做噩梦，刑警先生您应该还记得吧。”  
那段时间里我就像被鬼缠身一样，几乎每晚都会莫名的惊醒。  
直到和刘在石同居之后……每次我在噩梦里挣扎时，他都是醒着的，每次每次，他都要低声安慰着我、轻柔的抚摸我的脊背，直到我睡着之后才睡过去。  
“我总是梦到一个身上插着雨伞的女人……浑身喷着血、瞪着眼珠子来追杀我。”  
我瞥见他的喉结不安着上下滑动着，面色仍旧凝固的不能动弹。  
“明明杀了她的人不是我嘛……”  
我竟然还会觉得委屈，这样的我根本就是一个和郑雨彬那些人无异的变态了。  
“……当然了，见死不救也是一种罪。”我收起了那装模作样着伸冤的声调，低哑着嗓子自言自语着。  
他在我面前彻底的失去了语言。  
“啊、还有……我差点忘了一个人了。”我又抬高声线继续了我单方面的陈述，即使我不认为他会觉得我这些话全都是真实，“刑警先生您还记得朴言书这个人吧？”  
但这些话，确实都是真的，没有半点虚伪。  
“……您真的觉得有谁会在凌晨六点的时候在保安亭那么呆站着半个小时？”  
我猜他一定不知道这件事，因为他眼里的灯影在疯狂的动摇着。  
“那是……我做出来的证据。”  
她是我在监视着刘在石离开后机缘巧合遇见的，是我嘱咐的她要看好这栋公寓里人员的走动，因为我有要紧的事要办，请她帮我个忙。要让一个亲近的妹妹听我的话，对我来说是再简单不过的事了，她也很清楚我是怎样的一个人，因为我偶尔还会和非法的事情有着藕断丝连的联系。  
即使我知道我这样只会害了她、把她卷入这个案件当中，甚至威胁到她的生命——这种事情我已经经历了太多次了，在很多年之前。  
只有在这种环境里活下来的人，才能成为我的朋友。  
我所生活的世界从来都是这般残忍，这是我眼前的这个大刑警不知道的。  
“不过啊……只要是假证，总会有失效的那一天呢。”  
当她开始怀疑我后，我没有反驳她的任何观点。  
我仍旧利用着她“目击者”的身份，联系到了郑雨彬，美名其曰为“联手”，实际上是威胁他早点除掉这个所谓的目击者，好早点引他现身，把这个变态杀人魔捉拿归案。  
我还记得那个时候我装模作样的对他说了句很帅气的话。  
——从我的角度来讲故事的话，故事就没意思了，因为我知道一切啊。  
只有我知道郑雨彬当天从崔友娜房间里拿了什么出来——那本书本金库，“雨伞”三人每个人都持有的，装着作案时穿着的黑色雨衣。  
因为只有我“看见”了。  
——“看见”郑雨彬进入了房间，在电视机柜里翻来找去，拿走了那本书本金库。  
那个时候我还没来得及离开202户，只能暂时藏身在一台高大的音响背后，朴言书当然也看到了我走出来，只是她没有说而已。  
因为我可是她亲近的哥哥啊，怎么可能会杀人呢。  
金山海的那身雨衣也是我后来在解除了警戒线的集装箱里翻出来，在案件调查过程中的某一天放进郑雨彬的衣柜里的。  
然后我对朴言书所做的一切——只是袖手旁观而已。  
看着她在我面前逐渐流失掉她年轻的生命。  
奇怪的是这件事之后我并没有做噩梦，也许是我已经不配拥有“良心不安”这种东西了吧。  
我也曾侥幸着提前呼叫了救护车和警察，然而到最后，只有当时帮刘在石跑腿的那几个年轻警察来了，救护车是很久以后才到的，在朴言书断气至少三十分钟之后。  
“您知道最好笑的是什么吗？”我忍不住嗤笑出声，视线放在了桌面上，即使看着他，他也不会再与我对视了，“那个时候我看着三个满身都是血的人……我第一个救的人竟然是郑雨彬啊。”  
因为想让他早些清醒过来看到他的处决通知书。光是想到他绝望的表情，我甚至还有些兴奋，还希望他在被处决时能死得慢一些。  
“然后……我才让那些跑腿的年轻孩子们才把您送到医院，您的腿和肩膀都没有留下后遗症真是大幸啊，刑警先生。”  
他持续着沉默，一言不发，紧闭着嘴唇看着我絮絮叨叨的说个不停。  
“但我不是‘雨伞’哦。”  
我当然不是。  
我只是个被仇恨与愤怒蒙蔽了双眼的杀人犯而已。  
这一切的故事也并不是推理，只是几个穷凶极恶的杀人犯之间眉来眼去的心理战罢了。  
过了许久，他闭上了眼，深吸一口气后，朝我睁开了已经布满血丝的双眼，赫然笑了。  
“我知道。”  
“您知道就好。”我下意识的咧开了嘴角，我也不清楚自己究竟露出了多可怕的笑容，心情也清爽得诡异，“刑警大人……我们果然，还是同一类人呢。”  
就连我们作案的时间，都是一模一样的——5点34分。  
“我知道。”  
他机械地回答着我，笑意冷淡得悚人。  
但我知道，他还是爱着我的，就连我也是，一直以来都还记得我爱着他的那种肉麻的情愫。  
“……我爱你。”  
这句话不是假的，也不是挑衅，只是一句对于他来说来得太晚了一些的告白而已，他也一定等着我的回应等了很久了。  
他的目光终于动摇着避开了，脸色慌张的泛红。  
“……我知道。”  
他唯独在被我表示好感的时候，脸皮薄得像个少女一样。  
“……那我就告辞了……啊，还有一件事。”  
他的视线跟着我的起身一起移动着，固定在我的脸上，我在想当时他离我而去的那天，在远处是不是也是在用这种不舍的表情可怜巴巴的回头望着我。  
“刑警大人听过这句话吗？등잔 밑이 항상 어둡다더니.”  
——灯下黑。

#  
“我们还会再见的吧？”我在他离开之前先问了一声，只是形式上的问题而已。  
他犹豫了半秒，微笑着点点头，和从前一样，笑得温柔。  
……当然，我们一定会再见的。  
因为我还没有对你说一声“爱”字啊，只是接受你的回应的话，显得我多不男人啊。

#  
我和金钟国结婚过了半年之后，我收到了一封信。  
是一封真正的信，外部是信封，上面写着我们家的准确住址，内部是一张雪白的信纸，在这个数字信息时代中逐渐被淘汰的信件，寄到了我们的家里。  
准确来说，是寄到了我的手上，因为信封上明确的写着“李光洙收”的字样。  
“光洙呀——快来吃饭了，该迟到了。”  
他在厨房唤着我的名字，我应和着他的催促，一边打开了信纸。  
上面只写了一句话，连署名都没有。  
……  
“在干什么呢？总让我催……”  
我的爱人翘着尾音不满的撒着娇走了过来，我收起了信，向着他走过去，讨好的哄好着他的小脾气。  
“哥怎么这么爱压迫人啊？我都快窒息了……”  
“还不是跟你学来的，快点啦，总是跟我撒娇，你这招早晚会没用……”他拍着我的后背，也不抗拒我过分的肌肤接触，说着拒绝的话，身体却不协调的接受着我的撒娇。  
“哥要一起吃吗？”  
“……没我的份啊，你先吃吧。”  
我笑着，摸了摸他有些泛红的脸：“一起吃吧，我少吃点没关系。”  
我搂着他的腰走远了客厅，在厨房边上的餐桌旁落座。  
那封信被我暂时塞到了沙发的缝隙里，看来要过一会才能回收了。  
信件上唯一的那句话写得言简意赅。  
——你知道你的丈夫是个杀人犯吗？

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 今年11月份续更续传。


End file.
